The Slave and The Swordsman
by Krazy Kor
Summary: AU. A tale of war, love, and the swords that set it all into motion. SheenaxLloyd Ch.15 is FINALLY here! Please R&R!
1. Ch1 The Slave

AN: Hey folks! I am Krazy Kor, and this is my first fan fic. Break out the party music! Before you read my story "The Slave and The Swordsman" I would just like to explain a few small but important things about it. Please don't worry this shouldn't take too long.

First: There is no Cruxis. They do not exist. The great evil force is the Desians. There is no Mithos, no age of lifeless beings, none of that crap. Also, no Yuan.

Second: I slightly juggled around the rankings for the Five Grand Cardinals. In order of rank from 5th to 1st they are: Magnius, Rodyle, Kvar, Pronyma, and Forcystus.

Third: As there is no Cruxis, there are almost no angels. There are only two known angels in the world. This is because all exspheres normal or otherwise are mined, and cruxis crystals are so rare they could be a prize in a war. The Desians are however currently conducting two experiments to turn normal exspheres into cruxis crystals.

And finally: I have no respect for geography. I have no idea how to set it up seeing as there is only one world in this story (Symphonia). So instead I just decided I'd would send them on a basic route that still has them go through some towns and locations in the game.

Well that took a bit longer than I had hoped, but I think it was necessary. Please, read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or anything to do with it. I only own this story.

The Slave and The Swordsman Ch.1: The Slave

Snap! Crack! "Get up you worthless maggot!"

Lloyd Aurion obeyed the order without question. He slowly forced his tired, aching body to rise. Once he had regained his footing he picked up the large rock that had caused him to fall. _"No,"_ Lloyd thought. _"I fell because I was too weak to hold it up."_

Lloyd was a slave. He was one of many who served here, at this place called The Human Ranch. This was all he knew of the place. It's steel walls, it's mindless work, and it's terrible food and living conditions. All this to the slaves of course. To the Desians, the ruling force in the ranch it was probably a paradise, or a work of genius.

Lloyd's train of thought suddenly slipped away from him. There standing with his personal guards stood the one man Lloyd hated more than any other. He had forgotten much of his past due to some heavy blows to the head but he remember this man far too clearly to forget.

His name was Forcystus. He was a half-elf. He had bright green hair and wore red clothes. On his left arm he had a strange golden weapon that Lloyd thought might be a hammer. Over his left eye he wore a patch. But this was not what Lloyd was staring at.

He was staring at the two swords sitting on his belt. One had a silver hilt studded with sapphires. The blade was a cold, piercing, blue. It was so cold that when the flat of the blade struck, it froze a man dead, but the edge was so sharp that it cut cleanly through anything.

The other sword had a golden hilt with rubies. The blade was a deep, fiery, red. This blade was so hot that when the flat of the blade struck, the unlucky victim was instantly incinerated.

These were the Material Blades, Lloyd's swords. The swords Forcystus had taken from him the day he was brought into slavery.

"And just what the hell are you staring at?" demanded Forcystus.

When Lloyd realized he was talking to him he said, "My swords."

Forcystus laughed at the insolent slave. "Ha ha ha ha, if these are your swords, then come and claim them!"

Without hesitation Lloyd charged. If he could get just one of the swords then he could kill Forcystus. But at the last instant Forcystus struck Lloyd in the side with the hammer. Lloyd went crashing into a nearby pile of rubble. He quickly got up and charged again. Time and time again Lloyd charged, and each time Forcystus swatted him aside like some bug.

When at last Lloyd gave in and fell a small girl, seeming no older than 12 with pink pigtails tried to help him up to his feet. "Thank you… Presea," Lloyd said, gasping for air.

"Take them to the detention pit," Forcystus ordered a nearby guard. "We shall see how long that attitude remains after a few days without food or water!"

The detention pit was little more than a big hole in the ground. It was about five meters deep and two meters in diameter. Lloyd and Presea were unceremoniously tossed into the pit, landing with a hard thud.

"Whose there?" asked a proud commanding voice.

Lloyd looked over at the source of the voice. Sitting there, cross-legged was a man. He had long blue hair and wore simple brown pants and a shirt that only covered his chest leaving the rest of his well-defined torso and arms clearly visible.

"Who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd demanded of the stranger.

"My aren't you rude?" the stranger chuckled. "I'll humor you though, my name is Regal."

"My name's Lloyd, and this is Presea. She doesn't talk much."

"I see," said Regal, almost musingly.

And so the day went on, with the slaves above working tirelessly, and the slaves below enjoying there break. Little did any of them know it but things were about to change forever.

AN: Finally done! Now then, please review. I don't care if you flame me or praise me, just review. See you at Chapter 2: The Travelers.


	2. Ch2 The Travelers

AN: Hello peoples. I am back, and before I start up I just want to make a few quick acknowledgements to the people who reviewed.

Lloyd Irving Aurion- I agree! The first chapter was a bit too short. I'll try to make the others longer.

TrueGamer- Thanks for the approval.

Draco Blade- I hope you're right. I'll do what I can for it.

Ghost tiger- Yeah, I did kinda barrow from that story though I will make it different enough to at least avoid being sued. Also in my defense there are only five original stories in existence and this aint one of them.

Luigi III- Thanks for enjoying.

Okay I think that is everyone. Thanks again to all of you. In this next chapter we will meet up with Sheena and those other people whom I am only giving half-rate roles in the story because they are slightly necessary. Oh well, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters. That would however make for a nice X-mas gift. I should look into that.

Ch. 2: The Travelers

Far away from The Human Ranch, far away from pretty much anywhere really the five travelers marched along silently. Not a word was spoken between them. It was as though even their footsteps had gone quiet.

"Jeez, I'm bored," said one of them to no one in particular. "Why do _we_ have to be the ones to save this guy? Why would the king even care about him? What makes this Duke Bryant guy so important that _I_, the great and beautiful Zelos Wilder, must go along on this silly rescue mission?

"For the third time today," said another, "we have to do this because no one else can. Colette and you are the Chosens of Mana, and the only angels in all of Symphonia. I'm the greatest mage in who knows how many years. Raines a master at healing arts. And to top it off Sheena's the first summoner since the end of the last war, which was 2,000 years ago at least.

"Alright alright," said Zelos extremely annoyed at the 12 year-old boy. "You've made your point, Genis. Jeez, talk about being annoyed by simple questions. But still, you haven't explained why we should do this, or even why the king ordered us to!"

"We should do it because it's the right thing to do," said the one called Colette. "As the Chosens of Mana it is our sworn duty to help others who are suffering at the hands of the Desians."

"Anyone ever tell you that you are way too self righteous?" replied Zelos, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh just shut up you idiot," yelled Sheena. "I'll explain why the king ordered us to perform this rescue mission. But first… STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!" she screamed this last part in his ear following up with a very loud slap to the head.

"Owwweeeeee!" Zelos whined, holding the back of his head. "You realize of course that you are a very violent woman."

"Yeah and you're a pervert, so I guess that evens it out," she retorted. "Anyway, according to Mizuho's intelligence on him, Duke Regal Bryant is the owner of the Lezereno Company, the largest business in the world. And it's said that he is so wise and politically influential, despite his age, that he has even on occasion advised the king in high-priority matters. I've also heard they are on a first name basis.

"Okay, that is reason enough for me," Zelos said finally satisfied by the answers he had been given. "Rich, powerful, this Duke Bryant is definitely a good person to know. I bet he and I could even get along pretty well."

"That'll be the day!" Sheena laughed. "The duke is a very wise man." She then added a bit more quietly, "He's not some lecherous fool, who doesn't even know when he's being tailed."

Zelos's face instantly turned from stupid-happy, to almost serious. "Actually, I noticed him three days ago. He's been quite sloppy about it all."

"How could an idiot like you, notice someone who was tracking us before I could?" asked Sheena, her face the very picture of surprise.

"You forget, my violent, voluptuous hunny, that I am an angel," Zelos explained lightly, pointing to the cruxis crystal on his hand. "This crystal not only increases my strength, but also heightens my senses."

"So why didn't you inform us?" asked Sheena, now so angry she could have hit him much harder than she had before.

"Because I didn't see why we should inform him that we knew he was there," replied Zelos, in a matter of fact sort of way. "Had we told you, you would have doubted our senses and then would have probably tried to flush him out. He seems to be fairly professional and I doubt he would have fallen for any simple trap."

"Hold on," Sheena said trying to process what he was saying. "What's with the whole we thing? Did you tell someone else and just keep me out of the loop?"

"No, Colette is an angel also. She noticed it shortly after me. I managed to signal her to act normal."

"The question is not about knowing right now anyways," Raine added. "The question is what do we do now that we all know?"

"Very true, my brilliant beauty," agreed Zelos. "Don't worry I have a plan…"

So for another hour they walked along the path, knowing that with every step they took, they were being watched. They eventually came across a small clearing. _"This should do,"_ Zelos thought. "Alright, LUNCH TIME!" he screamed. "I'll go find some firewood." And so he went…

…Change view: The guy watching them…

It seemed like a good idea to him too. He sat down behind some bushes and pulled out his rations. As he munched away at some bread he saw nothing to worry about. The women were either cooking, or in the case of the silver hair one, reading. The young boy was standing off to the side playing with a kendama.

Then just as he finished his bread, all went black…

…Some time later…

He awoke, tied to a tree, the back of his head throbbing in pain. As his vision focused he realized what had happened. He had been captured! That red haired fool had not gone to get firewood. He had circled around and knocked him out.

"He seems to be coming around," said one. She had silver hair and wore an orange cloak. He could instantly tell she was a half-elf. He could sense her mana swirling around her, like a peaceful breeze.

"It's about time," said the young boy next to her. The two were probably related because they shared the same silver hair. The boy however was clearly much younger. He was probably still just a kid. He wore a blue shirt and matching shorts. He was also a half-elf, but his mana flowed differently. It was like watching a violent storm.

"I think you hit him a bit too hard, Zelos," said another not too far away. This one was human, or at least she seemed that way. She had blonde hair, and wore a white cloak. She seemed normal for all but her eyes. They almost seemed dead. Like her soul had been ripped from her body but had then been stuffed back into place.

"I'd doubt it, I should have hit him harder," said the red haired fool. He wore a pink vest over a black shirt, white pants and a headband, and also a set of gloves that matched his shirt and vest. His eyes were the same as the girl he was talking to. "So, you got a name buddy?"

He stayed silent. He knew what would happen if he talked. He would be hunted down, by his superiors the moment they found out. And then he would die.

"Don't feel like talking, do you?" asked the fifth member of the group. She had black hair and wore a purple robe with a pink sash. "Well perhaps this will change your mind," she said dubiously. She then walked over to a tree and placed a slip of paper on it. Once it was in place she yelled out, "PYRE SEAL!" The tree shattered into splinters.

Satisfied with the demonstration she walked over to him and placed another card directly on his forehead. "If you think I won't, you're wrong!" she threatened him coldly. "Now what is your name? And try not to lie."

He could tell she was serious. He knew his life depended on it. In that split instant he knew that he would prefer to die later. "Jarg," he said. "My name is Jarg."

"So then, Jarg," she said with that same cold voice. "Why were you following us?"

"That's a dumb question," he laughed. "Because you are in Desian territory, and you're not Desians."

"Where do all newly captured humans go?" she questioned further.

"Straight to The Human Ranch," he said hastily. "It's five days north of here.

"Thanks," she said. "You've told us everything we needed to know Jarg. Don't worry, we won't kill you. But if we ever see you again, you won't walk away from the encounter."

She then ripped the card off of his head, and undid the rope. And Jarg ran. He ran and ran and ran. He didn't stop for what seemed like hours. As he ran a plan began to form in his mind. He had suffered terrible indignities today. And to add insult to injury it was at the hands of an inferior being. He knew he needed revenge. And he would claim it…

AN: Okay! And that is that. Thanks for reading. Now then please review. I like reviews. They are fun and possibly useful. And one more thing. I would like you to read and think about this quote: A cookie's a cookie, but a fig newton is fruit and cake. Alright! Until Ch. 3 The Rescue. Laters!


	3. Ch3 The Rescue

AN: Hey again! Yes I am back. Did anyone miss me? Sorry this update took so long, but I took a small break and then a vacation. Anyways, I'm here and you know what that means… You do know what it means right? Ok, good. That's right, it's time for chapter 3 of "The Slave and The Swordsman". But first the acknowledgements to the people who were nice enough to review.

Draco Blade: Nice to know you like what I'm doing. I'm actually planning later chapters to elaborate on some character's pasts.

TrueGamer: Thanks for enjoying and again I am sorry if I offended you about the whole Tetra-Slash thing. No hard feelings right?

Alright! Just two other quick things about the story. First, I have finally thought about the geography a bit. In the world of Symphonia there are four large nations. They are Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, the Republic of Flonoir, and the Desian Empire. Just to give you a rough picture of how things are set up take a T shaped block from the game Tetris. The far northern region is the Desian Empire, the center region is Tethe'alla, to the east is Sylvarant, and south of Tethe'alla is the Republic of Flonoir, or R.O.F. for short. Tethe'alla and Sylvarant are currently allies in a war against R.O.F. If you want a reason it's because Tethe'alla and Sylvarant hate the cold and everyone who chooses to live in it. I know it is a shallow reason but they needed something to tell the public. I mean seriously who goes around saying "Hey! We are invading these guys just for the hell of it!"? And as for the Desian Empire, they're just waiting for one side to loose. Their plan is to wait it out and then beat the crap out of what's left of whoever is left standing. I might try to work on the geography thing a bit more. I make no guarantees however.

Also, the events in ch. 2 took place three days before the events of ch. 1.

Why do I always make these things longer than I intend to? Oh well! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I looked into the X-mas gift idea and… yeah. I saw really big numbers that hurt my brain. So, you guessed it, I still own nothing that has to do with Tales of Symphonia. Well, nothing but this story that is.

Ch.3 The Rescue

It was a calm day. The birds flew gracefully in the sky, the bugs on the ground were busy doing their varied tasks. The ants were scouting and gathering food for their queen, the bees were buzzing from flower to flower, and the mosquitoes were looking for unfortunate victims to annoy and drain the blood from. Everything from the smallest to the largest of things were just existing for the moment.

All of this however was lost upon Sheena. She wasn't here to study bugs, or watch birds. She was here to find The Human Ranch. She was here to rescue a man whose very existence was influential enough to preserve or destroy the economic structure of a country that was currently at war. She was here to save the duke of Altimira, Regal Bryant.

Five days had passed since she and her companions had interrogated Jarg, the Desian tracker who had followed them for a time. Five days of two daily meals, short sleeping periods, and near endless walking had come and gone. As Sheena parted the last few ferns that were in her way she stepped out of the forest, and jumped back in quickly. She had spotted her objective, and she prayed she had not been spotted by its masters. They had arrived at The Human Ranch.

Sheena knew what to do next. _"We need to get closer without getting spotted,"_ she thought to herself. _"Once we get into a better position, we will have to send in a scout to find the duke. After we find his location we can begin to plan the rescue."_

She quickly ran back to the others. They weren't too far behind, just far enough to give her a nice warm-up for what was soon to come. "I've found the ranch," she said, before anyone could ask even half a question. "It's about ten minutes form here, and the last half-mile or so is a fairly open field. When we get to the edge of the forest I'll guide you through the field. Just remember to stay low, careful, and quiet."

Ten minutes later everyone had gone from exhilarated and happy from the run, to grim and tense for what lay ahead of them, a half-mile of slow, quiet moving.

"Here, put these on," Sheena instructed. She had pulled from here pack four suits that looked more like pincushions than anything else and handed one to everyone but Zelos.

"What are these things?" asked Genis, completely confused as to the need for the odd garments.

"They are called veggie suits," Sheena explained. "You take the vegetation from your surroundings and stick it into the back of the suit. This allows you to crawl forward, unseen by your enemies, even in this situation. Actually, veggie suits were made for this exact kind of scenario. An open field with really tall grasses."

Another hour passed and everyone was finally ready to go. That was when Zelos finally asked, "Why don't I get one of those things? Am I supposed to be a distraction, or something like that?"

"No, you're the scout," Sheena told him. "When we go into the field I want you to fly up and look around the area. You know the dukes description, so I want you to look around for him. Keep as much distance as you can and see what you can. When you do spot him, keep tabs on him and as soon as night falls, make contact with him, get as much security info as you can and then report to back to us. We'll take up a good position behind the rocks on the beach over there. After that we'll just have to try and find a way to get him out."

When she was done explaining, she and the others snuck away, and disappeared.

… Change view: Lloyd…

They had now spent two full days in the pit. They had been given no food or water. The weather had been sweltering hot. There hadn't even been a drop of rain. The only good thing was that even though the sun hit them hard each day, it was only for a few hours.

But nonetheless, Lloyd was beginning to feel the effects. His throat was dry, and his arms were weak. He was starting to wonder if they had been forgotten, it wouldn't have been the first time that had happened.

He, Regal, and Presea had spent their time awake talking about anything that could let them forget that they were stuck in a hellish pit that showed little mercy. They had spoken of many things, what Regal could expect at the ranch, how he'd been captured by the Desians, and happier subjects like what kind of parties he had attended, or favorite foods.

Through all of this they enjoyed each other's company. Presea had even managed to smile and give her own input, which were both very rare things as far as anyone else knew.

Lloyd had just finished a particularly humorous tale about two slaves who had managed to smuggle in some pie, and had started an odd but surprisingly popular pie based religion, in which everyone prayed to the Great Pie for salvation, and more pie. Unfortunately the pie had been discovered by a fat, annoying guard called David whom busted the gate open just to eat the pie in one fast bite. This had nearly caused a small riot, but then people realized it was just a pie.

He then noticed something odd. Over Regal's boots, covering the shins were metal plates. "What's with the plating?" Lloyd asked pointing at the plates. "Do you have weak shins or something."

"No," Regal said simply. "They are called grieves. I used to fight with my hands but I don't anymore and never will again. Now my feet and these grieves are my weapons."

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd said, his mind racing at what this could mean. "Why would the Desians let you keep your weapons? Why didn't you just fight them off? Regal, what are you-

"Hello there!" came a voice from above. Lloyd looked up and to his absolute shock, there, slowly descending, was an angel! "I'd take it you're the Duke Bryant. I am Zelos Wilder, one of the Chosens of Mana. I'm here to rescue you."

"I'm not here to be rescued," Regal said calmly. I'm here for vengeance and punishment."

"Yes well I'm sorry but, your reasons aren't my problem," said Zelos rudely. "My problem is my job and I've got to get it done. It's the king's orders that you be rescued."

"Hmmm…" Regal thought over the angel's words. "Very well, but I have one request."

"Name it."

"These two here are my friends," Regal explained. "I want them rescued along with me."

"I might be able to arrange that," Zelos said, looking at the two. "You've got a deal, Duke Bryant. I'll pass the message, and inform you of the plan when we get one." And with that he flew away.

"Wh- wh- what was that?" Lloyd stammered.

"An angel," Presea said in her usual monotone voice. "It would appear that we are about to escape."

"Indeed," agreed Regal. "Let's hope he gets back soon."

… One hour later…

No one had uttered a word since the angel's departure. They waited and waited. Just as Lloyd was getting worried, Zelos appeared, and floated down again.

"We'll be getting you out in just a moment," he explained quickly. "I'm sorry to say that you will have to experience a rather abnormal ride and I'd recommend that you puke whatever food you have in you now instead of later."

"This should be interesting," Regal said musingly.

… Change view: Sheena…

Zelos had returned. "The message is delivered and I think their lunches have been thoroughly vomited."

"Great, you're disgusting no matter what you say," Sheena said, rewarded with a falsely hurt face from Zelos. "On with the show then. I CALL UPON THE HEAVENLY MESSANGERS. COME SYLPH!"

Instantly three fairy-like beings appeared. "What do you request of us, Pact-maker?" asked one of them.

"There are three people in a pit in that complex," Sheena explained. "One of them has blue hair and responds to the name Regal Bryant. The other two are friends of his. I need you to carry them here, as gently and quickly as you can."

"It shall be done as you have asked, Pact-maker," and with that the Sylph were gone.

…Change view: Lloyd…

The three fairies flashed into appearance and turned quickly to Regal. "You are the one called Regal Bryant, correct?" asked the center one.

Regal simply nodded. The next moment, Lloyd felt a strong wind around his feet. Faster and faster the wind swept around him. He then noticed that the same thing was happening at Regal's and Presea's feet. Suddenly, they were off the ground, being lifted by miniature tornadoes. The shear joy of flight was enough to make Lloyd momentarily forget everything. The pain, the suffering, the shame, it was all a distant memory of another mans life for that moment.

The moment passed all too quickly however. Just as they were crossing over the main battlements of the ranch, a searchlight hit them. Seconds later the alarm was sounded. A minute later they had landed.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Lloyd to in the situation. He was outside the ranch and in a large field. Not too far off to the south, there was a large forest. To the east was a vast ocean. _"Easy guess how we're supposed to get away I suppose,"_ he thought quickly.

He then looked at his rescuers. The fairies were nowhere to be seen, but he could see who were responsible. The group consisted of two half-elves, two strange human-like beings that Lloyd assumed were both angels, since he knew at least one of them was.

And then his eyes turned to the fifth member of the group. _"Beautiful!"_ was the only thought he could come up with. She was almost as tall as he was. She had black hair and eyes. She wore a purple robe and pink sash that, and a simple white shirt underneath to cover her breasts, all of this complementing her perfect hourglass figure. If she were a goddess of beauty, Lloyd would have been less than surprised.

…Change view: Sheena…

_"Wow!"_ was the only thought in her mind as she looked him over. He was a bit taller than she was, and clearly mal-nourished. He had spiky brown hair and eyes to match. His clothing was nothing more than a simple, ragged, gray cloth that looked like someone else before him had worn it. But despite his worn look, Sheena could tell that this young man had a strong will, and would not give up. But what it was he wasn't giving up on she couldn't tell.

…Change view: Lloyd…

Reality returned, as a bolt from a crossbow zipped between the two of them.

"Run into the forest," Lloyd yelled, with a sense of command. "If we make it we can live."

And so they ran. Bolts flying past them, sometimes only missing by hairs. This was crazy. Even if things kept up this way, they would eventually get hit by a stray shot.

"I CALL UPON THE GLOWING PHEONIX. COME ASKA!" suddenly a glowing bird was flying next to them. "We need a distraction!" yelled the beautiful woman. "Try to blind them for a few moments!"

The bird flew up and back toward the pursuing forces. "Don't look back!"

Lloyd obeyed without question and realized the reason. A bright flash came from behind! Had they looked at it, they would have been blinded.

"We have ten minutes, let's get out of here!"

And with that, the eight of them ran into the forest, and into the night.

…Change view: Forcystus…

"Do we know who escaped?" Forcystus asked, praying it was just a few worthless slaves and no one important.

"Unfortunately we do sir," said Pronyma. "One of them was apparently a influential politician. We believe that he was the primary target. The other two were more important however…"

"Continue Pronyma," said Rodyle. "Who else escaped?"

"No ones going to like this but," Pronyma continued. " The other two were prisoners X230, Presea Combatir, and Z890, Lloyd Aurion."

"Both Angelus Projects have escaped!" exclaimed Magnius. "How could this have happened?"

"It appears that one of the rescuers knew summoning arts," Pronyma explained. "She first carried them out of the detention pit via Sylph and then provided a diversion through Aska."

"I see…" Forcystus thought this over for a moment. "What direction were they last heading?

"South."

"Kvar," he turned to his third in command. "Send search parties south and as far as the safer regions of Tethe'alla."

"It shall be done sir"

"Pronyma," he addressed his number two. "What is the status of the current operation?"

"All is well," she said, happy to give some actual good news. "I was wondering if you would allow me to oversee the final stages.

"See to it that the entire village is destroyed. I want no further disruptions tonight, double the shifts."

And with that he returned to his private chambers. Upon entering the less than humble room his eyes instantly fell upon the two swords. _"Why can't I wield these things?" _he pondered. _"It is no matter anyways. Soon my new swords will be complete and these will be a mere trophy."_ At this thought he smiled. And after a few moments he went to bed and fell back into the glorious dreams of conquering the inferior race…

AN: These things are getting longer and longer. Good thing I have my free time. Alright, now that you have read, please review. I find it a little saddening that this story is on three alerts, two favorites, and still my last chapter only got two reviews! C'mon people. Reviews are like my freakin' mana. Without it, I will take much longer to crank out the chapters. Besides, I don't know whether or not I'm doing well here without your reviews. If you enjoyed it, tell me what you liked. If you didn't like it, explain why. If you have absolutely no opinion, you're not human. I want to know what my readers are thinking. I'm even going to give thought into listening to suggestions. For future reference, when I say something like that I mean I will do it. So please you guys(and girls), tell me what you think.

Oh well, enough of my begging. See you next time. Ch. 4: The Past. Laters!


	4. Ch4 The Past

AN: Friends, enemies, and people I have yet to categorize, you know who you are. At least I hope you know who you are 'cause not knowing your name would be slightly embarrassing. More to the point now, I'm back, you're reading, and hopefully planning on reviewing. Speaking of which, it's time for acknowledgements to all people who felt like being nice and reviewing.

D.D.Z.: Thanks for enjoying, and putting this story on your favorites list. And as for your question, you'll just have to wait and see. Be patient.

Draco Blade: You are now officially the only person who has reviewed all of my chapters, congratulations! Always happy to see that my work is appreciated.

Fan Fan Girl: Glad you like it. Regal's reasons will be revealed soon enough. And it's wasn't so much "love at first sight" as it was "infatuation at first sight." The things they notice about each other are going to be the catalysts in their relationship. I hope at least.

Slintjr: Thanks for the review. It's a great feeling, knowing people like this story, and I'm the evil genius behind it… did I say evil? I meant to say nice genius… I'm not evil. Stop looking at me like I'm evil! I have henchmen you know, and they know how to dance terribly… yeah, they are pretty lame. As for your questions, just keep reading and you will know all.

Okay that is taken care of. Now one final thing before you start reading. I know it's always one more thing with me, ain't it? You people know Draco Blade right? In case you don't he is the author of great stories like "Together Forever," and "Heart of Darkness." But to get to the point, he has a story in the ToS section called "Lousy Imposters!" and it hasn't been read or reviewed by many people. This just isn't right. He's a great author and this story is really good. It's basically about what happens to the Fake Chosen Group from ToS, after the game has ended. If this is of any interest to you, you should go check it out as soon as you can. I have read this fic and it is definitely worth your time. Jeez, I almost sound like some really crappy furniture salesman. I now fear myself.

Oh well, enough of the thank yous and publicity for now. On to the real reason you're here.

Disclaimer: I've played it, I'm on the verge of mastering it, but I still own nothing of it. Yeah, I'm talking about Tales of Symphonia.

Ch.4 The Past

Running. That is all that existed for them. Running as fast as they could. Their lives depended on it. They had been running for almost two full hours, and it was nearly dawn.

Suddenly, Lloyd collapsed.

"Hey," came the voice of the young boy. "Are you alright?"

"Hungry," was all he could manage.

"We can't stay here long," said the silver haired woman. "But all the same, we can probably spare enough time to have a quick breakfast." She went for her pack and pulled out some rolls, and passed them around. "While we are stopping we should introduce ourselves. I'm Raine Sage."

"My name is Sheena Fujibayashi," said the beautiful woman.

"I'm Colette Brunel," chimed in the blond haired girl with the strange eyes.

"I'm called Genis Sage," said the small boy. "Raines my older sister.

"I've already introduced myself," explained Zelos when he didn't add in his name.

"My name is Regal Bryant," Regal started for the former slaves.

"Presea Combatir," Presea spoke, without emotion.

"And I'm Lloyd Aurion," said Lloyd finally. "And I've gotta get going. It's a long walk back to the ranch. And the sooner I get back, the sooner I can kill Forcystus.

"You don't mean Forcystus, the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals do you?" asked Sheena, trying to understand what Lloyd meant to accomplish with such a foolish idea.

"I don't care about his status," Lloyd said angrily. "I just want to go back there and get my swords back, and while I'm at it, I'll take revenge for my time as a slave."

"If you want to kill Forcystus you may as well take on the entire Desian Empire," Raine said analytically. "One person can't do such things alone."

"Then, I'll just die trying," Lloyd said, without hesitation. "It's better than living as a slave, or in constant shame."

"Now you're just being stupid!" Genis remarked. "If you're just going to get yourself killed than you should just let me fry you right now." At this, Raine hit him over the head swiftly enough that Lloyd hadn't seen it coming. "Ouuch! It's true you know. One guy without so much as a knife won't even get through the front gate, much less kill an army."

"He's right you know," said Sheena, an idea forming. "Your best option right now is actually to come along with us to Meltokio, the capital city of Tethe'alla. Once there you can probably get an audience with the king. If you're lucky and persuasive, you might be able to talk him into lending you some soldiers. We're at war with the R.O.F. but we should have enough reserves to give you a start."

"I agree," said Regal seeing the obvious sense in the plan. "If you do that, I would like to join you. I have my own reasons to go back there. And I can help you persuade the king. He and I are old friends you see, and he has always listened to me."

"I will go too" said Presea. "There is at least a 30 raise in the odds of success if we follow this course of action."

"If the duke is going than we'd probably be assigned to continue protecting him," Zelos said, knowing how political minds worked.

"Okay, okay," Lloyd conceded. "I'll go with you. But if this doesn't work then I'll go back to the ranch, and go with my old plan."

"Fair enough," said Zelos.

"We had better get going," said Sheena. "We don't want to get caught just after breaking you guys out."

…That Night…

Lloyd couldn't sleep. He decided to go out and sit outside. When he got there he saw Sheena, sitting by the fire. He went over and sat down.

"Why are you up this late?" he asked.

"I'm night watch," she explained. "I was planning on waking someone else to take over, but since you're up would you mind?"

Lloyd smiled. "Sure thing, I probably won't get much sleep tonight anyways. I can't get over the thought that I don't have to get up for quarry duty anymore."

"Yeah, you just need to get ready to walk until your feet are sore," Sheena joked. She had to admit it to herself, give him some nourishment and a change of clothes and Lloyd might look kinda cute. But there was still that strange look in his eyes. That light of perseverance and strength. What had caused that look? "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead," Lloyd responded.

"What did Forcystus do to you that makes you want to kill him?"

Lloyd's face softened, he almost looked sad. "That's a story that goes back a few years," he began. "I don't remember everything, my head's taken a few hard hits, but when I was a kid, I don't think I had any friends. Well none but my father. We would do pretty much everything together. We went fishing, camping, I think he even taught me to hunt. He also taught me swordsmanship. He taught me to survive. He was my best friend."

"Was?" Sheena questioned. "Was he killed?"

"I don't know," Lloyd said. "But I know he left..."

…Flashback: Four years ago…

"Wake up Lloyd," came a voice. "Wake up or no breakfast!"

Lloyd awoke instantly. "'Morning Dad!" he said sleepily. "What's for breakfast?"

"That is for you to decide," Kratos Aurion said with a hint of sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, confusion writing itself across his face.

"Happy Birthday Lloyd," he replied, handing his son a long box.

Lloyd was never good with remembering dates, and this was no exception. Quickly opening the box Lloyd found two swords within. One sword, he recognized as his father's sword, Flamberge. But the other sword was completely new to him. It had a silver hilt covered in sapphires, and the blade was an icy blue.

"I hope you like them," Kratos said. "I commissioned Dirk to make the new sword. I know you've always been the kind to fight with two swords."

"I love them," Lloyd assured his father. "But why are you also giving me your sword?"

"Lloyd," Kratos started, a great pit forming in his heart. "I'm leaving. I'm going to find the Renegades. They are a small army that is planning on fighting the Desians. Now is my chance. I must go and avenge Anna.

"You can't come with me, so don't ask!" he continued, sternly. "If I were to loose you too, I would not be able to go on. Stay here, in Iselia. Continue to train. Become strong. Don't die Lloyd. Good-bye…"

And with that, Kratos left his son behind…

…End Flashback…

"For the next year I trained," Lloyd went on. "It wasn't simple technique I was working for. I think I was trying to learn some sort of ability. Everyday I ran for hours, lifted heavy rocks, then tried to crush them. I kept training and training for about a year, I think. But then…"

…Flashback: Three years ago…

Hack! Slash! The tree fell with one slash from each of the two swords. Nodding with satisfaction, Lloyd sheathed his blades.

"Not bad for a brat!" came a voice off to his side. Lloyd looked him over quickly. He was a half-elf. That was made obvious by the odd green color of his hair. No human had green hair. He wore red clothes and on his left arm, there was a strange golden hammer-like weapon. "But little kids shouldn't be playing with swords. Why don't you just hand them over, before you hurt yourself?"

At this, 30 fighters surrounded Lloyd. He wasn't impressed however. After all of his training he was confidant that he could handle 30 to 1 odds.

"The only one who will get hurt here is you if you keep making threats," he proclaimed, boldly.

"Alright then," the man chuckled. Then pointing to three of his men he ordered, "Attack!"

They formed a triangle around Lloyd and closed in slowly. Lloyd however, was not going to wait for them to start. He charged the first one, cleaving him in two neatly. The other two took the opportunity and rushed Lloyd from behind. Turning quickly he struck them with the flats of his blades. One man became an ice cube, and the other burst into flames.

"Well well now," said the leader. "You seem to have some skill to back-up those swords. But you still can't win."

"Prove it!" Lloyd challenged.

The man stepped forward, and the others filled in the circle.

"I am Lloyd Aurion!" he declared as per the terms of the duel.

"I am Forcystus!" the other man replied.

Lloyd charged in fast. Stopping just short of Forcystus, he jumped in the air, planning to finish this quick with a slash from behind. But just as he landed, Forcystus kicked him to the edge of the circle. Lloyd charged again. This time he crossed his swords over, and coming in with a double horizontal slash. Forcystus jumped back, and then came forward, punching Lloyd square in the gut. Lloyd quickly regained his footing and his breath, and for the third time charged. This time however, he faked a downward slash form the right, and instead threw the sword into the air. Forcystus followed the blade, unaware until the last moment that Lloyd had moved behind him. Lloyd performed an upward slash with the flaming sword in his left hand and Forcystus _mostly_ dodged it.

"MY EYE!" he let out an agonized scream. "THAT DOES IT, NO MORE GAMES!" He then raised his hammer-arm and then…

…End Flashback…

"After that the next thing I remember is waking up with my hands in chains and this thing on my hand," Lloyd finished up his story. "And my swords on Forcystus's belt. So that's where it all stands. I've got to get back those swords, and I've got to finish my duel."

"Thanks for telling me, Lloyd," Sheena said. "I know how hard it can be to loose something important."

"May I ask what it was that you lost?" Lloyd asked.

"I never knew my parents," Sheena began. "But when I was a little girl I had this beautiful broach that had belonged to my mother. Or at least that's what I'm told. One night, while I was out sleeping under the stars, someone came to my house and stole it. When I got back, what hadn't been broken had been taken. The broach, and some food was all that was missing. If I ever find it, I swear I'll take it back.

"The sun will be up in a few hours, we should probably get some rest. Good night, Lloyd."

"Good night, Sheena."

As Sheena unraveled her sleeping mat she found herself unsatisfied. She had learned what was driving Lloyd on, but still… She wanted to know more. _"What is it about him? Why do I want to know so much about him? Get a hold of yourself, Sheena! You can get your answers later."_ And with those thoughts still swirling about in her mind, Sheena went to sleep.

As Lloyd watched her sleep he thought to himself _"Wow, she's beautiful, quick thinking, and kind! She is quite the woman… what the hell am I thinking this for? More time for this thought later. Then again, I've got nothing better to… do, but sleep…Okay, now I'm tired. But who to put in my place…_

AN: Alrighty then, this chapter is officially over. But now before you go to review, I have one final thing to say. I have just decided to write a small sub-chapter on who Lloyd decides to wake up to finish night shift. I will post it as a one-shot story separate from this one. Since I get indecision way too easily I want you to decide for me. You can vote for anyone in the group except Sheena and obviously Lloyd. Just put your choice in with your review. And don't forget to read "Lousy Imposters!" See next time at Ch. 5: The Cottage, and also hopefully at the story that I shall call "Night Shift!" Laters!


	5. Ch5 The Cottage

AN: I'm baaack. How is everyone? Doing okay, good. Straight to the acknowledgements.

D.D.Z.: If Namco made something based on this I would have a heart attack! But hey, if your idea of cool puts me in cardiac arrest, then by all means think it to be cool, just don't actually get me killed. I have a thing for living.

Draco Blade: Thanks as always for enjoying. I was happy to help you out.

Luigi III: Your words speak volumes, but they don't say much. Interesting good, or interesting bad?

ShadowDragon6290: Thanks for enjoying.

libby: Yay! Even people who don't like it at first, whined up liking it! Please keep reading.

Silntjr: Glad you liked the fight. With any luck the later ones will make that seem like nothing.

Fan Fan Girl: Yeah, I did kinda go for the honor-bound warrior sort of thing. And in Kratos's defense, he did teach Lloyd to survive.

Wow! Seven reviews! A new personal record! WOOT FOR THE NEW PERSONAL RECORD! Let's try to get more this time.

Okay, now that that is out of my system, I received three votes for my Night Shift story and drum-roll please… oops! I forgot, I don't know how to write a drum-roll… I'll weep at my own patheticness later. Anyways, you guys (and girl) unanimously voted that the unlucky victim shall be… Zelos! _Memo to self, must ask perverted friend for help._

Okay then I'm sure I'm stretching your patience with the longness of my rambling but I have one more thing to say. An old friend of mine called The Fey Heretic has offered to me to co-write some fics. We were planning on starting with a Final Fantasy fic, but first we want your opinion on which Final Fantasy to write about. If you care at all about it please give us suggestions when you review this story.

I think that is everything. Alright, you know the drill folks, read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: I thought for a brief moment that I owned 0.0000000001 of Tales of Symphonia. This made me happy. Then I remembered that I don't own anything of it. I then cried for two minutes.

Ch.5 The Cottage

Two weeks had passed since the escape from The Human Ranch, and Lloyd was finally looking like something other than a mal-nourished, ex-slave. He had eaten some good meals, gained some weight, and had even managed to bathe in a stream for the first time in no one wants to know how long.

He was truly beginning to enjoy his freedom. He was also enjoying conversations with Sheena. If they weren't sharing stories of similar experiences, they were making each other laugh at the most outrageous things. Sheena had found the pie religion story to be particularly amusing. Three times since he had originally told her the story, she had asked him to retell it. Lloyd of course was happy to, since it was one of only a few good memories he had at the ranch and such memories were even better because they were at the ranch. No matter how dark the room was, the light always seemed to shine brighter.

More and more they found themselves to be surprisingly similar. Both had lost family, both had strong spirits, and neither of them were ever going to completely trust Zelos again, especially after what he had done to them the one night he was on watch. They couldn't help but enjoy the others company.

"So then," Lloyd was again recalling the pie story. "They get a bunch of slaves together in the back of the slave quarters, and start chanting 'Oh Sacred Pie, fruity god of nourishment. We, your humble servants, beg that you soon bring down upon our oppressors your blade of fruit-filled vengeance! We further pray that tomorrow, it shall rain pie.' And then some idiot in the back shouts, 'I would like pumpkin pie please!'"

Sheena laughed at this part. It was always her favorite. Just then, as if by an act of fate, the sky darkened over and it began to rain.

"Oh great!" Zelos exclaimed with his usual sarcastic tone. "Can we please get out of this rain? It's going to ruin my beautiful hair!"

Suddenly, Lloyd looked over at Presea. He had thought he'd noticed something different about her, but couldn't figure out what it was. Her clothes certainly hadn't changed, she still wore her slave garbs. Her pink hair was up in its normal pigtails. Sure, she had been gaining weight but Lloyd had too. Then he saw it.

It was her eyes! Her eyes had looked dead and soulless since Lloyd had first met her. But now they were brighter, more alive. It was as though the emotional exhilaration from escaping and meeting so many new friends had caused her to gain a soul. Her face was even starting to betray emotion. Right at the moment, she looked sad, depressed, and yet somewhat distant as though she were remembering some painful memories.

"Presea," Lloyd said, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice cracking. "I… I'm fine."

"Worry less about her and more about my hair!" Zelos interjected hysterically. "Unless I find cover soon my hair won't even be fit for a common wig, much less my gorgeous head!"

"There is a small cottage 3 kilometers southwest of our current position," Presea said. "We can find shelter there until the storm clears."

So they walked through the rain, with Zelos half complaining and half urging the others to move faster. Lloyd had on several occasions toyed with the thought of throwing a rock at Zelos's head, and this was one of those occasions. He wouldn't stop chattering on and on and on. It was as though he was born to be on the extremes. He was either _extremely _happy, or _extremely_ angry, and always _extremely_ annoying.

Just as they reached a small clearing, the rain stopped and left, as quickly as it came. In the center of this clearing was a very old, very disheveled cottage. It was completely covered with moss and other fungi that Lloyd couldn't recognize. It looked like no one had lived in it for years.

"Well, that was a wasted 3 kilometer walk," Zelos mused, a bit happier with the rain gone. "Let's get back on the road."

"May I go inside for a moment first?" Presea asked then added, "alone?"

"Sure," said Lloyd, still trying to understand the significance to the change in Presea's eyes. "We'll wait out here."

Presea walked into the cottage, and the others relaxed.

"Are you sure it's okay for her to be in there alone?" asked Sheena, trying again to understand Lloyds reasoning.

"I've known Presea since my first day at the ranch," Lloyd explained. "She was always alone, so I gave her company. She never spoke much but her silence seemed to speak for her. Something is going on within her. She is talking more. She seems different. Whatever her reasons, that cottage seems important to her, and it may have something for her."

"What would be in there?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know. Maybe her past, maybe an important item. She'll tell us if she wants to."

…2 hours later…

Presea finally exited the cabin. Gone were the clothes that had marked her as a slave. She now wore a dark blue dress with white gloves. In one hand she carried a large ax with a green blade. In the other was a lit torch. She casually walked back to the others and then threw the torch into the cottage and it quickly began to burn.

"When I was a child," Presea was saying, her eyes transfixed by the flaming house, "I lived here with my daddy. We didn't need anyone. My daddy was a great warrior and a lumberjack. He would go out on some days and come back with plenty of food. We were always happy…

…Flashback:16 years ago…

Presea and her father were out on a picnic. Her father, Chet had decided not to bring his ax with him. He hated killing, and never wanted Presea to see such things. So whenever they were out, he left his ax behind, hoping to end any conflict peacefully. They had walked for a few hours and were now enjoying the meal Chet had prepared.

"Enjoy your lunch, my sweet Presea?" Chet asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy, it's great!" Presea replied between mouthfuls.

Chet just smiled. They had just finished the meal when suddenly, a crossbow bolt hit Chet in the arm!

"RUN PRESEA, RUN!" he screamed with urgency.

Presea got up and instantly started running. But she didn't go far. Behind her she heard her father cry out in pain as three more bolts hit his legs and other arm.

"DADDY!" she cried out in horror. Then from behind her, two men grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Let my daughter go!" Chet yelled, his voice trembling.

"Who are you to tell me, the awesome Lord Magnius, of the Five Grand Cardinals what to do?" came a proud voice from behind some nearby bushes. Out stepped a brutish looking man, with flaming red hair and a terribly scarred face. He wore a purple and white vest with matching pants. In his left hand he carried a bronze shield with spike protruding from the front, and in his right, a cruel looking ax.

"You pathetic inferior beings are so arrogant," Magnius taunted. "Why don't you give me a reason to?"

Before Chet could utter a single word Magnius came down with his ax, and cleanly decapitated the man.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYY!" Presea screamed. "DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Magnius laughed cruelly. "Take this one away. She may be useful to Lord Rodyle's Angelus Project."

…End Flashback…

"I was then taken to The Human Ranch, where they placed this oddly colored thing on my hand. I tried to control myself but it was almost like I had become a mere passenger in my own body. I know this is a selfish thing to ask of you all but, when we do go back to the ranch to defeat the Desians, I want to be the one to kill Magnius. He took my father from me as well as sixteen years of my life. He ruined my life. Revenge is all I have left at the moment."

"Of course," Lloyd said, speaking the entire groups opinion. "I will kill Forcystus and get back my sword, and you will kill Magnius and put your fathers memory to rest."

"Thank you."

…That night…

Lloyd was looking at the stars. They were always so calming to him. They were always there to make him feel that much smaller. It helped him to remember that he was just one small man, and could not change the world.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Sheena asked.

"Sure," Lloyd said, turning his head to see her, "have a seat."

"What kind of experiments do you think they did to Presea?" he asked as she sat down.

"I don't know," she replied, almost concedingly. "It may be that they did nothing to her at all, but something crazy to her exsphere."

"Is that what these things are called?" asked Lloyd, looking down at his own purple orb.

"Yeah, they somehow enhance our strength, and improve our reactions," Sheena explained. "They are usually blue like mine, but on very rare occasions they are red. That usually means it is a cruxis crystal, like the ones on Zelos and Colette. They may have been trying to make one with Presea."

"So what about purple ones?" he questioned further.

"I really don't know," Sheena said. "It may be another experiment."

…Change view: Kvar…

"Oh well, we may as well look on the bright side Rodyle," Kvar was saying as he and his old friend were enjoying a drink together, "at least now you won't look like a fool when it becomes painfully clear that your Angelus Project was inferior to mine."

"Oh not this again Kvar!" Rodyle said. "We both know perfectly well that within the next month or so my project would have created a perfect cruxis crystal."

"I have no doubt about that Rodyle, but all the same, given another year and my project would have been ready for extraction from its host body. Afterward it would begin to evolve rapidly, and within another month would have become far greater than any cruxis crystal. My plan was ingenious."

"We'll probably never know now," replied Rodyle, taking another sip from his drink.

AN: And done. Well I hope you enjoyed. Now then, I want you t look at the little blue button at the bottom of this screen. You see it, good. Now then, click it and review this story. I'm now allowing anonymous reviews also. I would have sooner but didn't know I was even blocking them… sorry to everyone who doesn't have a penname here. And also remember that The Fey Heretic and I want to hear your opinion about which Final Fantasy we should write about. Night Shift will be up fairly soon as well as the next chapter. See you then at Ch. 6: The Ruined City. Now go review please. Laters!


	6. Ch6 The Ruined City

AN: Alright, I think it's time for you guys to read chapter six. First though I must make acknowledgements. Normally I'd thank you all by name but apparently, I'm not aloud to anymore. So instead, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've actually received 9 reviews, 10 if you include the one I got through non-traditional channels. I do believe it's another new record. WOOT FOR THE NEWER PERSONAL RECORD! Now let's try for more.

Wow! I haven't had a short AN for a while now. At least not for this story. Perhaps this would be a good time to share my life's story… Nah! It's way too boring. Even the fight scenes suck!

You know how it goes, read, enjoy, and when you feel like being a nice person review.

Disclaimer: Every time I tell you that I own nothing to do with Tales of Symphonia, a small piece of my soul goes wafting away. Oh look, there goes another one.

Ch. 6 The Ruined City

"PYRE SEAL! DEAMON SEAL! CYCLONE SEAL!" Sheena was throwing cards like it was her only reason to live. She was throwing them left and right, front and back. Never once missing. Then, one Desian slipped past her barrage of cards. He was charging straight for her. Sheena just noticed him, but it was too late. Genis had already fried him with a lightning bolt.

Off to her left, Regal was fighting like a demon. Rising, falling, his feet were a blur of motion. To her right, Zelos was as flamboyant as ever. It was as though he were performing an elegant dance of death. This was in Sheena's opinion the only beautiful thing about Zelos. Every stroke of his blade looked like it was made for show and that it was by mere luck that it actually hit, but Zelos knew what he was doing.

Behind her, Presea was chopping and hacking away at a small group of enemies. Those who were able to block were sent flying into the nearby trees while the others were cut down at the legs, waist, or down the middle. Next to Presea, Colette was throwing her chakrams like a machine. As soon as they returned, she would launch them again at another unfortunate foe.

When they had finally finished off the enemy force they were all tired.

"How many do you think there were?" asked Zelos. "I'd swear there had to be at least forty of them."

"Fifty," Presea corrected. "I counted at least fifty enemies."

"Are serious!" Genis said, amazed that they had attracted that much attention. "That must be the largest search party we've seen yet."

"I don't think that was a search party you guys were fighting," Lloyd said, returning from the small battlefield with some provisions he had found off some corpses.

"What are you talking about, of course they were a search party," argued Zelos.

" If they were a search party then they were a poorly equipped one," Lloyd stated. "They had no trackers, no binding materials, and only enough food for a few days. They were scouts for a larger force. Maybe a border patrol."

"We are still at least three weeks from the border, so it was probably a scouting force," Genis pondered out loud. "Either way however, it would probably be a good idea to lay low for awhile."

"That is sensible," agreed Regal, "but where can we go? If we are still in the Desian Empire where can we go and be safe?"

"We could go to Mizuho," Sheena added her voice to the conversation. "It isn't too far from here, and the Desians don't know about it."

"Yes but would they allow us entry?" Raine asked. "I've studied what I've been able to find out about Mizuho and all I know is that they are a very secretive culture. They never allow outsiders into their village without a very good reason."

"I'll give them a good reason," Sheena assured her. "Above all else, the people of Mizuho love to see the Desians fail. We are too few to actually fight them, but we can still delay their operations. The chief would love to help us as long as we can show him how it will hurt the Desians."

"Then let's get going!" said Lloyd.

… The next day…

They were walking along a very crude and well-hidden path. This was the path to Mizuho.

"Hey Sheena," Lloyd was saying, "how much farther to Mizuho? I'm getting hungry."

"It shouldn't be more than a few miles away," she replied. "But I'm a little worried. I haven't seen anyone. No scouts, no patrolling ninjas. We should have been intercepted by someone by now."

"Maybe they're just celebrating some holiday and you forgot about it," Lloyd offered the possibility. "It happens to me all the time."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Sheena admitted. "I even forgot my own birthday once, a few years ago!"

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "It's hard to remember every day of the year."

"Shhh, quiet!" Colette said with urgency. "I hear footsteps. There are a lot of them. They are marching. I hear voices also. I think it's an army, fresh from a battle."

"Everyone hide!" Lloyd hissed. "How far off are they?"

"About one hour away."

"Maybe we can setup a trap," Sheena commented.

"No," Colette rejected the idea. "This sounds like a pretty big army. Possibly thousands."

They all ran into the bushes to the far side. One hour later the army began to appear. At the head of them was a woman with green hair, and red leather armor. She carried a mace in her right hand, and floating around her were several golden blades. She was Pronyma, the second strongest warrior in the Desian Empire.

Lloyd couldn't believe what he saw. Half of the army was severely wounded and on stretchers. The other half looked like they had fought demons and only just succeeded.

"They are coming from Mizuho!" Sheena whispered to him. "We must get there quickly."

Some time later, the army had finally moved on, the last soldier just turning the bend. They left there hiding places and Sheena ran off ahead of them. They did their best to keep up but she was just too fast. When they caught up to her, she was staring down at what lay in front of them.

It had only a few days ago been a quit city. Its people went about their business. It had simple homes of wood. Running through the middle had been a small river. But now, it was an expanse of fire and ruin. Its people were dead. From the oldest to the youngest, none had survived. The once beautifully simple buildings were just charred piles of wood. The river was red with blood. This was Mizuho.

As they walked the streets, the city told its story to them. The Desians had come without warning. They struck fast and hard from the north. By the time the warriors of the city could organize, all that was left to be done was make one final stand. They had fought hard and well, taking thousands of enemies with them. But in the end, they were overwhelmed by the shear numbers of the Desian army.

"This is awful!" exclaimed Lloyd.

Then, as if running had become her favorite thing to do, Sheena ran back into the forest. The others decided to go to the outskirts on the south side of town.

…Later that day…

"I'm going to go find Sheena," Lloyd said, his voice showing his concern. Sheena had now been gone for hours and the sun was getting low.

"Try to be back soon," Raine said. "It's getting late and we don't want to be separated incase another patrol comes by."

With that Lloyd ran off to the forest on the north side, hoping that Sheena hadn't gone far. He looked for what seemed like an hour until he found her. She was sitting on a rock in a clearing, her head held low.

"Sheena," Lloyd went up to her, "are you okay?"

"My village was destroyed, what do you think?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I think you want to cry," Lloyd said, sitting down next to her.

"Why do you think that?" she asked, try to put up a strong face despite the fact that he was right.

"Because you already are," Lloyd commented. He was right too. Her face was clearly stained with tears.

Sheena couldn't hold back anymore. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing loudly. Lloyd was shocked but wasn't going to object. Instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright Sheena," he said soothingly. "It'll be okay. Just keep crying."

And that's exactly what she did. She cried and she cried. She cried for her friends. She cried for her teachers. She cried out in rage against the Desians. But then when she thought she had nothing more to cry over, Sheena was still crying. She was crying not out of rage or sorrow, but joy! She was happy to know that she still had at least one friend in this world. The fact that it was Lloyd made it even better. She had known him only for a month now but she felt closer to him than to any other. She cared for Lloyd! And the fact that he was trying to comfort her meant that he cared for her!

When she finally stopped crying all she said was, "Thank you Lloyd." She then fell asleep, completely exhausted, in his arms.

"Anytime Sheena," Lloyd said to the sleeping woman. He then picked her up, and took her back to camp. When he got there, no one was on night shift, apparently they had decided that they would be safe. Lloyd laid her down and put a blanket over her.

_"She's so beautiful when she's asleep," _Lloyd thought. _"I hope she'll be alright. I guess I'll know tomorrow. I should get to work. It'll take time…"_

…The next day…

Sheena awoke from a very fulfilling sleep. As she looked around she noticed that she was at the camp. The others were all asleep. But Lloyd was gone! Where had he gone to?

She got up, grabbed a scrap of bread and went off to find him. When she did, he had just finished burying the sixtieth grave.

"Good morning," Lloyd said, looking up from his work. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks for letting me cry on you," she said. "What are you doing?"

"The dead need to be buried if the living are to go on," he said. "At least that's what my dad said. But he also said to bury the dead, you must first give them peace."

"Have you been doing this all night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I figured I could get most of them done by midday. But I counted wrong and it will probably take much longer. I'll get it done though."

"Thank you Lloyd," she said taking him into a tight hug.

"It's nothing really," Lloyd said, shocked at the sudden display of affection.

"Lloyd do you know who that was at the head of the army yesterday?" Sheena asked pulling away. "Mizuho tradition dictates that I must avenge my people."

"That was Pronyma at the front of the army," he explained. "I've heard she is Forcystus's second in command. I suppose she's the one your after."

"Then I'll kill her," Sheena said, her voice turning to steel. "I swear upon the graves of my people that I shall claim revenge for all of them."

Lloyd was shocked at her sudden resolve. She had only yesterday realized that she was the last of her people and already she was putting aside her grief.

"But first," Sheena continued, her voice lightening. "I think I should help you. I'll bury them with you, and then we will continue on the road to our enemies."

So for the rest of the day they buried the bodies of the people of Mizuho. In the end it would take them a total of two days of digging holes, lifting corpses, and marking the graves. When they were done, they left the city. They would never return.

AN: Done. Yes I know, this chapter is done and you suddenly feel compelled to review. If you however don't review, then I hope you have nightmares of my annoying eight-year-old cousin asking you why you didn't review. That'll teach you. Mwahahahahaha! Okay I think I just lost my sanity again. Don't worry it's back. Now please review. I'll see you next time at Ch. 7: The Shackles and The Swords. I know, double importance. Laters!


	7. Ch7 The Shackles and The Swords

AN: Well I suppose I should let you read chapter 7. But then again I'm not entirely sure you deserve it. I'll just flip a coin. Heads, you get chapter 7. Tails, you get to read my life story and suffer. (Takes out quarter. Flips quarter…) Heads! Damnit, now I have to think. You guys are lucky that I'm a nice guy. This is the last week of my summer break and I'm using it to give you guys another chapter. Better now with my free time than during school time I guess.

If you don't know the drill by now then I have little hope for the future but for the sake of my own monotony I'll repeat it again. Read enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: If I were to tell you that I own Tales of Symphonia I would be lying. Lying is bad. Not to mention that I'd get sued five times over. So again, I don't own anything that is remotely involved with Tales of Symphonia except for this story.

Ch. 7 The Shackles and The Swords

They were back on the road now. The road that would take them to Meltokio. The road that would bring some of them that much closer to revenge, and others to their next assignment. Lloyd however was not thinking about this. Right now his only thought was to the fact that they had run out of provisions. Two weeks had passed since their time in Mizuho and they hadn't found any real source of food since then.

The search parties were starting to appear less and less frequently. When they did they only had a few scraps of food. Their original source of food had been the sacs that the rescue team had taken with them. Those had been exhausted within a couple of weeks due to the unexpected extra stomachs of Lloyd and Presea. Unless they could find more food soon they would starve. Lloyd was not going to allow himself or any of his friends go hungry for any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Hold on a moment," Zelos said, breaking into Lloyd's thoughts. "I hear something… Ten sets of feet, probably more Desians. They are coming this way from the east. They'll be here soon. Places my hunnies… and you other people. It's time for an ambush."

Everyone scattered, hiding where they could. Some took to the bushes, others behind rocks. As soon as Lloyd got into his position he noticed some well-sized rocks.

_"Perfect!" _he thought. _"At least I won't be entirely useless with these."_

He picked up a few rocks, and just as he got into a crouching position behind his bush they walked onto the road. There were ten of them as Zelos had said. Nine Desian warriors escorting an old dwarf. He was, as all dwarves tend to be, short stout and had a beard longer than his arms. He was gray haired and wore a simple shirt.

"How much farther to your workshop?" asked one Desian, out of impatience. "Our leader wants his swords as soon as he can get them."

"It's just a few miles further," replied the dwarf. "If you would just show some patience, you might find yourself there much sooner."

"Are you implying something with that statement?" questioned the Desian.

"No of course not! I'm just saying that it is easier to get somewhere if you are being patient. It tends to make the journey seem that much shorter."

"One more insult out of you and I'll gut you."

"There is no need to be making threats. Besides what good would that do you? If you kill me, you'll never find the swords and your leader will use you as his new punching bag."

"That's it! You're de-"

Just as the foolish warrior raised his sword, preparing to cut the dwarf in two, a rock hit him in the back of the head. He was dead when he hit the ground.

"Now!"

They struck out against the remaining Desians quickly. Lloyd sent off another few stones. One hit a warrior who was trying to get behind Sheena, while another hit Zelos in the back of the head. Lloyd stopped after that, not wanting to accidentally hit anyone else. Fortunately the stone hadn't been the proper size to kill anyone and Zelos was only momentarily stunned.

When the Desians had been killed off, they all turned to the old dwarf. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for saving me," he said cautiously. "But that aside, who are you and what do you want? If you want to rob me then make it quick."

"We're not here to steal anything," explained Lloyd as he picked around the corpses. "We are travelers, trying to get to the south. But the Desians have been trying to either kill or recapture us from the start of it all."

"Recapture?" the old dwarf repeated with astonishment. "By sounds of it you've been to The Human Ranch! My humble apologies. I am called Altessa, and I'm the finest Dwarven blacksmith in the lands. If you tell me your story, I'll give you food and lodging for the night as my thanks for saving me."

"That seems like an acceptable bargain," said Regal.

"Follow me then."

… One hour later…

Altessa had led them down a long road and they had just gotten to his home. Like many Dwarven homes it was little more than a hole in the ground on the outside. On the inside however it was a completely different matter. The interior was warm and decorated with many fine creations of steel and other metals.

"Here we are," he said, planting himself in a soft chair. "There should be some food over on the counter. Help yourselves."

He would later regret using that phrase. They all went to the food like ravenous beasts. Even Regal, who was trained in proper dining etiquette was ignoring utensil and grabbing the food with his bare hands.

When they had finished eating they sat down and told their stories to Altessa. Lloyd told the tale of his capture, and his reason to take back the swords. Presea spoke of the day her father had been killed. When they were both done, Sheena explained the mission that had been assigned to her group. When that long story was over, it was nighttime. Altessa then turned to Regal.

"And what about you?" he asked. "What is your story?"

"I suppose everyone here has a right to know…" Regal said, his eyes taking on a far sadder look than he had worn in months. "It began a year ago. I was almost fully committed to my company. But I had one thing that kept me from staying at my desk full time. Her name was Alicia. We had known each other for many years and were in love. She was everything to me. I worked hard to make her life comfortable, I spent all of my free time with her. I was going to marry her. I was planning to propose that very night… I never got the chance to.

"I had just finished my day at work. I had the entire night planned out. We would start with a simple walk down to the beach, then to our favorite restaurant. Once there I would have the waiter send the "bill" to her. Instead of the bill however, there would have been a ring, and then I would ask her. But she wasn't at our house. I searched everywhere for her. I devoted entire branches of my company to finding her. I even went as far as to beg to the king to help me find her. She had disappeared entirely.

"A month passed, then two. In the middle of the third month a letter was delivered to me, saying that if I wanted her alive I would have to go to a certain place at a certain time. I went there, and was then given her kidnappers demands. They wanted the exsphere mine that I owned just on the border between Tethe'alla and the Desian Empire. I handed over the deed and they gave me Alicia. But she had been twisted beyond belief. I could tell it was her, but only just. Her body had grown much taller, her skin had turned a mix of blues and greens. Her entire physical form had been altered.

"She asked me to kill her. I begged and pleaded, saying that there had to be another way. She told me there was no other way. She was in pain, suffering, and the only way to free her of it was to end her. I killed her with my own two hands…

"I later found out that she had been put under cruel experiments by the Desian Grand Cardinal, Rodyle. I swore to myself that I would never wield my hands as weapons again, but I would kill Rodyle.

"I then began to train to use my feet as I had once used my hands. Three months ago I set out to the Human Ranch. I would allow myself to be captured. I would then become a slave and suffer their cruelty. And at the first chance I would be given, I would kill Rodyle. I didn't care that they would kill me for it, that was to be my final punishment. But the plan has changed. I will go with my friends. We will amass an army, and with it we will crush the Desians."

When he was finally done, a nearby clock chimed midnight. "You should all get to bed," Altessa said. "You should find some beds in the room over there. I'll have some provisions ready for you in the morning."

With that, they entered the room and went to bed, their minds buzzing with what they had heard that day.

…The next day…

Lloyd awoke, refreshed and ready for the new day. He had forgotten how soft a bed was but he knew he had to get out. They had to keep going. He got out of bed and exited the room they had used. When he entered the main room, there was a small breakfast waiting on the table. He ate his fill and stepped outside.

Altessa was waiting for him outside. "I suppose you'll want to be leaving as soon as you can?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. "We all have our reasons to keep going. As soon as the others wake up and get ready, we will be leaving."

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay a few more days," Altessa said. "I noticed that you all have exspheres. Also you, Presea, and Regal don't have Key Crests for your exspheres. If you stay a bit longer I can have one for each of you in three days."

"What do these Key Crests do?" asked Lloyd, still understanding very little about exspheres.

"Exspheres without Key Crests are very dangerous," Altessa stated. "I don't mean in a good way either. The nature of the exsphere is to feed off the strength of whatever it is attached to. It eventually devours the wearer's soul. A Key Crest is a simple device that causes the exsphere to give strength to the wearer. To keep the exsphere from losing its own strength, the Key Crest also makes it draw energy from the air. This gives the wearer an unlimited strength, but it can only be tapped in amounts that are safe to the wearer. Too much power and you would kill yourself. The Key Crest also controls how much energy the wearer draws from the exsphere."

"Wow! They sound important enough," Lloyd exclaimed. "If the others agree to it then it would probably be a good idea."

After a while the rest of the group woke up and had breakfast. When they were all done and about to prepare to leave, Lloyd brought up Altessa's offer. Everyone agreed.

"I have one extra thing to ask of you also Altessa," Regal said. "I don't want to use my hands as weapons anymore. However, I feel tempted to use them every time I fight. I want you to make for me a set of shackles, so that I may never use my hands as tools of death again."

"Very well," Altessa agreed. "I'll make them for ya. It'll take a bit more time but I think you will still be able to leave within three days."

After the agreement had been made, Altessa asked them to go outside and enjoy the day.

…Three days later…

The days went by without incident. Nothing happened. There were no search parties, no random encounters. It was a peaceful three days. And Lloyd enjoyed every moment of them.

He had gone fishing in a nearby stream with Sheena on the first day. She had taught him the art of waiting for the fish to adapt to his presence in the water, and then catching them with his bare hands. He preferred the line and pole method, more so due to the fact that every time he tried to grab a fish he slipped on some rocks and fell on his tailbone.

On the second day they went foraging for food. This time Sheena was the one making the silly mistakes. While Lloyd was picking some fresh blackberries, she had found some odd looking mushrooms. She couldn't tell the difference between edible and poisoned mushrooms so she sampled one. When Lloyd noticed her, she was acting like a drunk. Lloyd later recognized the mushrooms as the rare and fabled "Boozeshrooms." They contained in them enough alcohol to make people with even the highest of tolerance to pass out, and have a giant hangover the next day.

On the third day, they had simply talked. Sheena couldn't remember what she had done after eating the boozeshrooms and after Lloyd had told her she didn't want to remember hearing it. They went on to talk about more things. They joked about nothing and everything, they told stories of their pasts. They just kept on talking.

Finally, the day had come. When they all awoke that day Altessa gave them the Key Crests that he had promised them. He also had a fine set of shackles ready for Regal. He placed them on and with a loud clank, they were locked onto his hands. Altessa also handed him a key, for when he would be done with fighting.

"Also I have two more things for you Lloyd," Altessa said. He then stepped back into his workshop and quickly came back out with two boxes. When Lloyd opened the first box he found a new set of clothes. The shirt was red with many silver buttons and a white scarf trailing. The pants were simple and black. There were also boots and gloves to match the shirt. Lloyd went to the other room to change and emerged looking like he had just pealed of his skin only to reveal his true self. The outfit suited him perfectly.

And then he opened the other box. Within were two swords. One was a green bladed rapier with a brass hilt and many emeralds, the other a purple scimitar with a mithril hilt studded with sardonyxes.

"They are Gale and Thunder, the Storm Swords," Altessa declared proudly. "They are the finest blades I have ever forged. The rapier, Gale is empowered by the wind. One tap from the flat of that blade and your foe will be blasted by a very strong wind, sending them flying. The scimitar, Thunder is aligned of course with lightning. Hit with the flat and your enemy will be fried. I was commissioned to make those swords for Lord Forcystus. I think you will have more use for them in the near future."

"I'll wield these two swords then," Lloyd replied. "I'll wield them until I can give them to Forcystus, and get back my swords in exchange. Then I'll kill him."

He then pulled the swords from their sheaths and tried to feel their balance. Strangely however, they had none. Lloyd tried to compensate the weight difference but they just wouldn't let him get into a comfort zone with them.

"Those swords were made for Forcystus only," Altessa explained, seeing Lloyd's confusion. "For him they will handle perfectly. For anyone else they will never feel right. It is what makes Dwarven weapons so sought after. We take a small amount of blood from whomever we are making the weapon for and fuse it with the metals. This makes it impossible for anyone other than the "Blood Owner" and his family to wield the weapon.

"However," he continued, "there is a loop-hole. The swords will also work for one who has mastered the art of wielding them. In simpler terms, the only way for you to ever wield those swords properly is to become a master swordsman."

"Then that is what I'll do," said Lloyd, his eyes focusing on the two swords. "I will master these swords and then become a master swordsman."

And with that they left, with many fond memories of the generous old dwarf fresh in there minds.

…Two days later…

…Change View: Forcystus…

"What do you mean you don't have my swords!" Forcystus yelled at the dwarf.

"I mean exactly as I say," Altessa explained calmly. "I don't have your swords. When your couriers came to my home they threatened to kill me. Instead, an acquaintance of mine killed them. I explained to him who he had just killed and he offered to deliver the swords to you. He is on his way at the moment to the ranch I believe. Though knowing him, he is probably going the wrong way."

"Can you describe him?" Forcystus asked.

"Certainly," replied Altessa. "He is a young human boy, maybe around seventeen. He has spiky brown hair and eyes to match. He is wearing a red coat and black pants. He'll be the one with your swords. He's an honest lad, but with a poor sense of direction. Please don't hurt him."

"Only if I don't have to," Forcystus assured him. Then he turned to his most trusted servant. "Capricorn, I want you to find this courier. Make certain that he is on the right path. If he isn't, guide him. If he refuses to go to the ranch and make the delivery, kill him and bring me the swords."

"As you wish my lord," replied the woman he had addressed. With that she departed to carry out her mission.

"There is one other thing," said Altessa from behind him. "Your current swords are obviously of no use to you. If I may be so bold, may I ask that when my courier does make the delivery would you be kind enough to pass those swords to him. He is a collector you see, and would love a fine set of swords to put on his wall."

"I'll have no use for them anyways," replied Forcystus. With that he stormed out of Altessa's home. He was furious that he would have to wait longer for his new swords. But he knew it wouldn't be too much longer. He had sent Capricorn after all and she was his best servant. She wouldn't fail…

AN: Okay that is taken care of. I hope you enjoyed. My thanks to the creator of the original character Capricorn. You know who you are and I thank you for offering her to me at least for this story. She will have a more important role later on.

Also, I probably won't be able to write any further than ch. 8 before I have to go back to school. I go back on August 30th. During the school year I won't be able to update as often as I usually do. I'll try to make updates on Saturdays or Sundays.

Also one final thing. A couple of chapters ago I got a review saying that my story was a little good and a little bad. I want to know what it is that is not good about this story so that I can improve. Therefore, I would like to ask you all to look back at my other chapters as well as this one and tell me what it is that you don't like about this story. It can be anything you want. I just want to know where I should try to improve. Just put it in with your review. Tell me what you think folks. See you next time at Ch. 8: The Kidnapping. Guess who's coming back… Laters!


	8. Ch8 The Kidnapping

AN: Hi again! This is going to be a big chapter. I hope you enjoy. But first, an important announcement.

This is going to be my last chapter for a bit of a while. I have school starting very soon and my cousin is getting married next weekend. My house is going to be packed with out of town relatives and I won't have much time for writing. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the 11th of September. My apologies to everyone, but you'll just have to be patient.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you send more. In the meantime, here it is. Read it, enjoy it, and if you want to be put on my list of potential lackeys for when I rule the universe, review it. Take note that by lackeys I mean cool people whom have earned my respect, and by rule the universe I mean getting a job that has very little work but ridiculously high pay.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, I would not be writing this. Since I am writing this I hope you understand that I don't own it.

Ch.8 The Kidnapping

It was nighttime. They had traveled a long way. They had gone through forests, crossed rivers, and had been pursued by the Desians the entire way, but they had made it. They had crossed the border and were now in Tethe'alla.

Lloyd was on night shift that night. He had been on shift before but this was his first time since they had met Altessa nearly a week ago. Since then, they had been moving fast trying to make up for lost time. They had seen only one enemy search group during the time and they hadn't been much problem, except for the one that Lloyd had fought. As his mind drifted back to that battle, sleep overtook him, and he remembered…

…Flashback two days ago…

They had snuck up on this group too. They always managed to ambush the enemy. They rushed the small search party from all sides. Even Lloyd, with his enemy's blades in hand was running headlong for some action.

He decided to start with a rather green looking soldier. The fool was obviously new to combat. His stance showed no balance and his eyes were filled with horror. Lloyd planned to cut him across the chest with Gale and if needed come around with a follow-up slash from Thunder. Gale seemed to shrink and didn't even touch the opponent, and Thunder became heavy and provided him ample time to block it.

Lloyd was then forced on the defensive. The Desian soldier hacked at him with an old rusty cutlass. Lloyd was barely managing to block the attacks. The cutlass came down one last time with enough power to shatter the old blade. The young fighter stared at his broken weapon and Lloyd used the opportunity to slash out again. This time however, both swords flew from his hands, landing a few meters away.

The Desian recovered from his shock and drew an equally ill maintained dagger. He charged at Lloyd but at the last second, he fell to the ground, a seal card buried deep into his back…

…End Flashback…

…Change View: Guy waiting in shadows…

It was time. The night watch was asleep, it was still late. It was time. He had waited for this moment since his humiliation. He had watched them kill his comrades, bury corpses, and even go as far as to take the weapons that were meant for his leader.

She had humiliated him. She had ruined his career. Now he would take his revenge.

Slowly, and silently, Jarg made his move…

…Three hours later…

…Change view: Lloyd…

Lloyd awoke with a start. He had closed his eyes for an instant and hours had flown by. He then noticed that something was wrong. Sheena was missing! Lloyd looked around for any sign of her, but found nothing. All he found was a strange set of footprints and drag marks. It then hit Lloyd like a brick. Sheena had been taken!

Lloyd checked the footprints for direction and followed them. He ran at breakneck speeds, making certain that he was on the right path.

_"I will find her," _he assured himself. _"I will not allow anyone to harm the woman I love!"_

Lloyd stopped a moment. Did he really love Sheena? He knew that he cared for her. He knew that he trusted her more than anyone else. But did he really love her? He thought hard for another moment. He made his decision and continued his pursuit.

_"Yes I do love her,"_ he confirmed to himself. _"And when I've found her, I'll tell her."_

…Change view: Sheena…

She was being dragged along the ground. Her head was aching. Another root bumped her head and she was fully aware of what had happened.

Jarg, the Desian tracker whom had followed her and the rescue team for some time, the same man who had divulged to her the location of The Human Ranch had taken her! He had come late in the night. She had heard his approach, but before she could do anything, he had clubbed her over the head with a tree limb.

She was now being dragged across a field. She tried to look around but all she could see was the open plains. What she couldn't see was that they were approaching a cave.

It was a rather small cave, barely large enough to be the den of a bear. There were many stalagmites hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were fairly smooth. In the center there was a small fire going.

When he finally stopped dragging her, Jarg turned around and noticed that she had awakened.

"Ah, the inferior being has awoken," he declared to no one in particular. "Well that saves me the trouble. Now I can take my revenge on you. I suppose I'll kill you eventually but first I think I'll make you suffer. Where to begin though? I know!"

He then proceeded to tie her up against a pillar. He then pulled out some cheese. "I'll start by starving you for a few days," he informed her. He then took a bite out of the cheese. "It probably won't matter to you at first but in a day or so you'll start to feel the pain."

_"Damn I'm in trouble!" _she thought to herself. _"I hope I can get through this. I've got to get back. I f only to see Lloyd again, I must survive. Hold on! Why am I thinking about Lloyd at a time like this?"_

The answer came to her like seagulls to a free meal. She loved Lloyd! She loved him and wanted to be with him. And somehow she knew that he would come to find her.

…Twenty minutes later…

…Change view: Lloyd…

He had arrived at the cave. He knew he was close. He drew the swords, and stepped inside. Not far in, he saw the light of a campfire. As he approached he began to make-out the two figures in the area.

One was a Desian. He looked ragged and almost crazed for some odd reason. Just outside of the fires glow was Sheena, tied to a large pillar. When she noticed him her expression went from patient and hopeful, to absolute joy.

As Lloyd stepped forward, the Desian looked up and noticed him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to let her go," Lloyd stated calmly.

"Sorry pal, but this bitch has to suffer for what she's done to me," he replied, standing up. "I suppose I'll kill you too. I hope she cares for you, 'cause I'm going to gut you right in front of her."

He stood up and drew a short sword. They faced off and circled around the fire. Then Lloyd jumped over the fire and attacked. He brought down both swords in a vertical slash. He missed terribly and landed in the fire, scattering the flames across the cave.

His opponent charged him, his blade poised to stab him in the lung. Lloyd quickly sidestepped and tried to slash at him again. This time the blades connected, but only with the short sword. He continued to attack trying to allow every move to follow into the next, not giving any time for a counter attack. But for all his efforts something went wrong. When he adjusted to the weight of the blades they would suddenly change. He could never properly compensate for the lack of balance.

His opponent then stepped back, causing Lloyd to stumble forward. He then charged forward, his sword held high for a vertical slash.

Then, it happened. Brought on by Lloyd's need to save Sheena, the Storm Swords at last, for a brief moment came into balance. They felt right. Lloyd didn't waste time. He blocked the attack with Thunder. Lloyd followed trough by jumping around him, spinning in mid-air to gain momentum and slashing him in two from behind with Gale.

Once the battle was ended the swords returned to the feeling of ever-changing discomfort. Lloyd went over to Sheena and cut her loose. He then dropped the swords, wrapped her in a fierce hug, and started crying on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I was supposed to be awake, protecting you, and instead I fell asleep. And because of me you were kidnapped."

"It's alright Lloyd," Sheena replied, returning his hug. "I knew you'd come for me."

"I won't let you go like that again Sheena," he continued, the words just flowing from him. "I love you. I love you and I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I love you too Lloyd," she said, now also crying.

Lloyd looked at her now. He studied her eyes carefully. Had she really just said that? All he saw was joy and love within those beautiful orbs. He then bent his head forward and kissed her and she kissed back.

They fell to the ground, and just continued to kiss each other. They continued for what could have been an eternity, or just a few minutes. All that mattered was their love, and the passion they held for the other.

…Sometime later…

They were asleep now. They were holding each other, and they were happy. They would have been smiling but, even asleep they were still locked in a light kiss.

AN: Okay! That is another chapter done. Sorry if it seemed a little short. I hope this'll be enough to tie you over until the next chapter.

Now go and review. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you liked, or didn't like. I just want to know how I'm doing. See you next time at Ch.9: The Memory. Laters!


	9. Ch9 The Memory

AN: I'm back people. Sorry this had to take so long. If you want my reasons they are back at the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Let's get to why you're here.

Disclaimer: … I'm looking through the files that I keep that tell me what I own… I own several nice things, wooden cups from the Philippines, a mini fridge… I'm not seeing Tales of Symphonia though so I guess I still don't own it.

Ch. 9 The Memory

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when it hit the corner of Lloyd's eye. He slowly awoke again, pulling himself away from Sheena just far enough so that he could see her beautiful sleeping face. He bent forward and lightly kissed her forehead.

Sheena began to stir, and woke up. She looked into Lloyd's deep brown eyes and smiled. "I'm guessing it wasn't just a good dream then," she thought out loud.

"No it wasn't," Lloyd replied softly. "I'm still here, and I always will be."

He then bent forward again and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was more than delighted to respond with a kiss of her own. They continued thusly for as long as they could but eventually had to break apart for air. As soon as they had regained their breath however, they went straight back to kissing.

They continued the routine three times over and then, they just laid there in the cave, Sheena resting her head on Lloyd's chest while he ran a hand through her hair.

They could have stayed like this forever had the rudest thing that wasn't a person not suddenly interrupted them… Lloyd's stomach growled with the ferocity of a tiger.

"I suppose we should eat then," Lloyd chuckled. "Good thing that corpse over there won't be needing that big pack of food."

"I guess so," Sheena agreed.

They got up and searched his bag. Inside was enough bread, cheese, and other standard traveling provisions to last them a week. As they prepared a simple meal Lloyd had a thought. "Who was that guy?" he asked over to Sheena. "He seemed to have something against you."

"His name was Jarg," Sheena explained to him. "He had been tracking us for a few days before we had found you at the ranch. We managed to catch him and interrogate him. He told us where we could find Regal. I decided to cut him loose since he had been useful… I guess he thought that his life as a Desian was over and I was the cause of it…"

"It would have been," Lloyd said. "While I was a slave, I saw Desian commanders cut down there subordinates for failures. Usually it was for bigger reasons, like interrogating slaves for information and getting false info. But with some of the crueler high ranks, even the smallest failure required the highest punishments."

"That's terrible!" Sheena exclaimed. "Why would they do that?"

"I suppose they think fear is a good source of motivation," Lloyd sighed.

They ate their meal in silence, staring at each other happily, knowing that they were together and happy despite the terrible events that had taken place the previous night. When they were finished, they got up and began to walk in a direction that they hoped would bring them back to the others.

"Are we sure that this is the right way?" asked Sheena, doubtfully.

"I was a bit busy following a very difficult trail last night too worry about direction," Lloyd replied with a sheepish smile. "I still don't get why I can't find it now, maybe it rained or something last night after we went to sleep…"

"No the ground isn't wet enough," Sheena observed. "Either we are lost, or we are very lost."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lloyd said with joking sarcasm. He wasn't about to mention it, but the thought of being lost in a wilderness with Sheena appealed to him greatly.

They continued at there leisurely pace for the greater part of the day. They stopped for a brief lunch, and after the twenty-minute post-lunch cuddle session that followed, they continued on their way. By the time the sun was starting to sink lower to the ground they found themselves on a beautiful, white sand beach.

"Well…" Lloyd chuckled, sitting himself down on the soft sand, "I guess this means that we are lost. At least we're in a nice location though!"

"Yeah, this is a beautiful spot," Sheena agreed.

"I bet I could find something more beautiful…" Lloyd commented, almost musingly.

"I doubt it Lloyd," Sheena remarked. "This kind of scenery is pretty rare."

"I found you didn't I?" he asked, looking at her.

At this Sheena jumped on top of him, bent close and said, "Good point." She then kissed him again. They again continued this for a good while and afterwards they just sat down and watched the waves.

"How are we supposed to find the others now though?" Lloyd asked after a while.

"We should continue south, to Meltokio," Sheena stated, in a matter of fact sort of way. "Back at the missions beginning when we had first set out, we agreed that if anyone were to get separated from the others then that person would just head back to Meltokio and wait. I tried for this reason to loose Zelos a few times, but he always managed to find us."

"I suppose we couldn't have gotten where we are without him though," Lloyd mused. "Then I suppose we should just get there as quickly as we can. Then when this is over, we can have a normal life…"

"That would be nice," she agreed. "Let's start moving faster tomorrow then. I don't know about you, but I've just been through a traumatic experience and need a good sleep."

"Was it really that bad to admit your love for me?" Lloyd joked.

"Oh yes, it was just terrible," Sheena played along.

"Well I guess it was a bit horrifying for me too," Lloyd laughed.

The jokes and banter continued for a few more hours and afterwards they went to sleep. They had survived their first real day together, and it had been one of the best days either of them could remember…

…Two days later…

They had decided that they would follow the beach south. As they crossed it, the sand's color slowly shifted from that breath taking white, to the duller yellowish brown that was more commonly seen. It didn't make a difference to them however. Sand was sand, water was water. They couldn't have cared less if it had been blue sand or green sand. It wasn't important. The important things were that they were together and happy.

They continued along the shoreline when off to the side, Lloyd saw something familiar. A large stone spire, sticking out of the ground as though a giant had thrust a great spear into the ground.

"That rock over there was part of the training I put myself through," he mentioned. "My father had once told me that up there was the greatest view of the world he had ever seen. I asked him to take me up there time and again, but every time he would tell me that if I were to get up there, I would have to do it without his help. After he left I would climb as high as I could, but I never quite made it the full distance."

"Then let's check it out," Sheena offered. "We've been making good time."

They went to the spire and looked upon it for a moment. Then as if he were being ordered to by a stern, powerful voice, Lloyd removed the exsphere from his hand, and motioned Sheena to do the same.

"I want to do this without any help," he stated. "It wouldn't mean anything to do this the easy way."

"I guess that's fair enough," Sheena agreed, removing her own exsphere.

They climbed the spire slowly. It was a difficult journey, but they eventually made it to the top. When Lloyd stood up and looked around, he saw many things. To the north he saw what may have been The Human Ranch, but it was probably just a small mountain. To the west he saw vast forests, and wide grasslands. To the east he beheld the great majesty of the ocean.

And to the south he saw a mass of rubble. Without any thought he jumped off the spire, equipped his exsphere before landing, and when he hit the ground with a force that would have killed him otherwise, he ran toward the ruins of his home. Sheena followed suit, trying to figure out what had come over him.

When she caught up to him, he was standing in the very center of all the destruction. She approached him cautiously, not wanting to startle him.

When he did notice her, he turned around smiling with tears in his eyes, and said, "Welcome to Iselia. Welcome to the village that I called home." His feet gave way and he collapsed to the ground, and he cried.

"I knew it I guess," he sobbed. "I knew that I wouldn't ever see my home as it had once been. I knew the Desians had destroyed it. I just knew it."

"It's alright Lloyd," Sheena said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm here. It' going to be okay."

Lloyd kept crying like this for as long as he had tears to shed. When he was finally done, he gave Sheena as much of a tour as he could manage. The last stop was his old house. It had originally been a simple cottage. It had two levels and enough room to comfortably hold three people, though for the majority of its existence it only held two. Now it was just a pile of charred and rotting wood.

"My dad built this place pretty much on his own," Lloyd explained. "That was always the way he did things, not wanting others help unless he truly needed it. For about three years we lived there, just the three of us. One day, my mom was taken by the Desian Cardinal, Kvar. My dad told me that when this happened, he had placed me under the care of a local family, and then he left to find mom. When he found her, his description was similar to Regal's of Alicia. And like Regal, he killed her to save her. When he left again I knew why he had waited. He could have left again much sooner to take his revenge, but he stayed. He wanted to know that I would be alright. I guess he finally decided that I was ready."

"He was right," Sheena spoke, with a hint of pride in her voice. "You are strong Lloyd, in more ways than either of us can probably see."

"We had better keep going," Lloyd remarked. "We don't want the others to worry for too long."

As they exited the town from the south, something felt odd to Sheena. It was as though someone was watching them, waiting for something. She lightly signaled to Lloyd to be careful and he responded by placing his hands on the hilts of the swords.

"Those are not your swords," came a voice. From some tall grass off to the side came a woman. She wasn't very tall but taller than average for most women. She had long brown hair that went partway down her back. Her clothes seemed to be fairly simple. And at her side was a rapier. "You have no right to even lay hand upon them."

"You're right at least about these not being my swords," Lloyd responded. "But until I deliver them to the one who does own them, I'm aloud to use them."

"So then you are Altessa's courier?" the woman asked.

"I am."

"Do you realize you're going the opposite direction from where you are supposed to be going?"

"I know where I'm going. Are you supposed to be turning me around or something?"

"I am. But I'm also the one asking questions if you don't mind."

"Fair enough, I guess."

"If you know where you are going, then why are you taking the road south?"

"The next time I'm at the ranch, I expect to have an army with me."

"So then you are planning to kill my master?"

"That would depend on who your master is."

"I am Capricorn and I serve Lord Forcystus," she declared, with more pride and zeal than even most young recruits.

"Then I suppose yes, eventually."

"Then I should kill you," she stated, drawing her rapier. It was a fine weapon to behold. The hilt was intricate in design and the blade appeared to be made of mithril, but it was tinted red. It was clear that this woman had slain many.

"If you lay a hand on him," Sheena interjected, "then you will have to fight us both."

"…Then perhaps I won't kill you yet," Capricorn decided, sheathing her blade. "I am not a fool and I doubt I'd be able to fight the two of you at once."

"Well I guess that there are even a few smart people among the Desians," Lloyd chuckled dryly.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," Capricorn retorted. "Either way, I will follow my mission as it stands. I will keep watch on you until you have delivered the swords to my master. Think of it as you're stuck with me."

"This will get annoying," Sheena sighed.

AN: Well that's done. Sorry if the end seemed a bit lame. I'm trying to make things flow together well but I feel like I'm having very little luck. Oh well I'll just stop now before I start rambling again. You guys know this works. You push the button at the bottom left of your screen and you review. As always I welcome all praise and insults, as long as they have good reasoning behind them. See you next time at Ch.10: The Reunion. Laters!


	10. Ch10 The Reunion

AN: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry the update took so long. My only excuse is that life got in the way. I know, it sounds lame, but my life gets a little crazy sometimes and I find myself way too busy. Don't worry though I am finally back.

Thanks again to my reviewers. You guys keep me going even when I don't feel like going. Because of this, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to you guys. Without you, I may not have gone past Ch. 1. It is my hope to get 100 reviews for this story and if my math is right (and it usually is not) I should be able to reach that and more by this stories end.

Enough of the sappy crap now. Read it, enjoy it, and if you care to earn some respect from me or just feel like doing so, review it.

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll have to say it many times over probably, so I may as well get used to it. I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I might someday, but the odds are about as good as my dad winning a new 'vette. I guess that means I don't stand a chance.

Ch. 10 The Reunion

The road had been long, the trials had been many, and the rewards had been great. Lloyd, Sheena, and Capricorn could now see it, the imperial city of Meltokio. They were still a good days walk away, but the mere sight of their destination made their hearts lighten.

Lloyd looked now over to Capricorn. Though she had at first been aggressive and seriousabout her mission, she seemed to have accepted her choice to follow them. She was now very upbeat about things and even managed to crack a few jokes. Her loyalty to her master, Forcystus, was still as unwavering as it had been before but at least they didn't have to watch their backs day and night. They had even done some fencing together.

"There it is, Lloyd," Sheena commented. "There's Meltokio, the beginning of our war."

"Yeah, the political part," Lloyd agreed with a small chuckle. "This king had better not be all profit. I can't stand it when people think of themselves first."

"If he is, do you want me to put blade to him?" asked Capricorn, jokingly.

"Nah, if he dies it'll take us that much longer to build an army, meaning we will not leave until much later than we plan to."

"Besides, as soon as we find the others things will work out nicely," Sheena mentioned. "Regal will be able to persuade the king with no problems."

Lloyd's ears perked suddenly. He turned in the direction of the faint sound, and what he saw brought to him a great deal of joy. "Speak of the devil!" he exclaimed. "We'll stop here. We'll head out shortly after they get here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Capricorn.

"You're going to meet the rest of our friends," Lloyd explained. "They'll probably be here by dawn tomorrow."

"How the hell can you see so far?" she asked incredulously. "How can some inferior being see that far away?"

"I don't know, I just can," Lloyd explained. "And didn't we agree that you wouldn't use the racist terms anymore?"

"It is a little weird though," Sheena agreed. "Have you always had such good sight?"

"No," Lloyd admitted. "I've only had my senses this sharp for maybe a few days now. I'd have probably noticed Meltokio sooner too if it weren't for these hills."

"Okay then!" Sheena said as if to declare something important. "To celebrate your heightened senses and the coming reunion with our friends, I'm cooking curry!"

As quickly as she said this, Lloyd and Capricorn prepared a small fire, pulled out a pan and other cooking utensils, and bowed to the side. "Your kitchen awaits, Madam," Lloyd stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why thank you, good gentleman," Sheena replied, acting dignified as she walked by, kissing Lloyd on the cheek as she went.

And so they continued as such throughout the night, with jokes stories and good food to spare. But that night, as Lloyd and Sheena were sleeping close to each other, Capricorn was still awake. A strange thing had happened that day and she was starting to realize what it was that was happening.

_"I can't believe that Kvar's experiment is starting to show results!" _she thought silently. _"After 400 years of his working on that one exsphere, it is finally starting to awaken. And if his theories are right, this is just the beginning."_

…The Next Day…

The sky was clear that morning as the sun rose from behind the horizon to greet Lloyd. He had taken the final watch that night, and was happy he had. The sun was perfect that morning, as it began its daily climb through the sky. He would have woken Sheena for this, but she had only gotten a few hours of sleep so far since the end of her shift. He had learned to let her get her sleep.

He looked again to the north. He could almost clearly make out the six figures that were approaching. They were definitely his friends. They were moving much faster now, Zelos or Colette had probably noticed them. Those two were annoying, but at least they were useful… somewhat.

Another two hours later and they had arrived. The sun had gotten higher and as soon as they got there they swamped Lloyd and Sheena with questions, the more popular ones being "What the hell were you thinking Lloyd?" "Are you alright Sheena?" and from Zelos, "Who's the babe?"

So the introductions were made and the stories were told. Apparently when Lloyd and Sheena had disappeared, they had searched for some time for them but to no success. They had then agreed to continue to Meltokio and hope for the best. Their trip had been quiet and uneventful, they had seen no Desians or anything.

When they had shared their tales and eaten the meals in between, the sun was already sinking. They wouldn't be able to reach Meltokio that day but it suited them fine. They would get there tomorrow and then their next step would be determined.

AN: Okay and I'm done. I again apologize for taking so long to update. Oh well at least I did! Now review please. I know you're only going to if you want to, but if it will sway you toward reviewing, I will beg. And for the record folks I only beg when I want something a lot. So please review. I will consider you to be a very nice person if you do so. Or if you prefer it, I'll consider you evil. You see that folks, I'm even giving you the choice of how I think of you. See you next time at Ch. 11: The Imperial City. Laters!


	11. Ch11 The Imperial City

AN: Yeah I know, it's been awhile, but I am back again. Sorry this is taking so long, I just find myself to be very busy way too often, and these holidays aren't helping. Thanks to my reviewers for sticking with me.

Now then, if you feel like reading, I hope you enjoy. Despite this I also hope you review. Call it a Christmas present to your old buddy Krazy. And now without further ado…

Disclaimer: I own stuff. This stuff includes copies of many movies, videogames, and books. However, I do not own the movies, games, or books that I write about. That includes Tales of Symphonia.

Ch.11 The Imperial City

The great steel doors opened to Lloyd and his companions as they approached the city of Meltokio. They walked in, barely able to hold in their excitement. No matter how often you saw Meltokio, every time you went back, there was always something new.

The moment he set foot beyond the gate and into the main square, Lloyd could feel the very soul of the city. It was everywhere he looked, in the way people walked down the street, how they spoke to each other, how they all carried themselves. This was a proud city, a place in which even the poorest of the poor wore their pride like a badge of honor, just for living here.

On every corner of every street, something was happening. At one such area, a man was standing still as a statue, next to him were a few men playing various instruments. The man would not move a muscle, until that is, a person threw a coin into a box nearby, and then he would dance to the music in perfect rhythm. At another spot, four boys sat in a row behind large buckets of wood and clay and even one of tin. They were all blindfolded and beating on the buckets, as though they were drums, in perfect unison, never missing a beat or faltering. Across the street, a man stood upon a podium declaring the daily news, in a clear loud voice so that he could be heard even by those who didn't want to hear him.

People came and went, in and out of various shops and other establishments, all moving briskly and conversing with friends or acquaintances. Everyone was going somewhere, doing something. This city was alive.

"Wow…" was all Lloyd could manage.

"Wait 'til you see the palace," Sheena giggled, "Then you'll have reason to say wow."

They began to walk along the street, and they had to literally guide Lloyd by the hand, for he was so enamored by the beauty of the cities architecture, that all he could do was look up at the great stone art that was carved into every building. There were angels in there solemn glory, dragons spewing fire, and murals of great battles long past. All were crafted with incomparable precision and looked as if they might jump off of their walls and ask him "Which way to the diner, sir?"

After a few minutes of walking in various directions that Lloyd wasn't paying attention to, they came before the palace. It was a giant structure, built of solid rock. The many towers and spires reached so high that they appeared to be able to touch the clouds. The courtyard was decorated with scattered gardens and statues of numerous types. It was like a giant work of art.

"Okay," exclaimed Lloyd, "can I say wow, now?"

"Yes, you may," replied Sheena.

"WOW!" he screamed, at the very top of his lungs.

They approached the giant door that served as the main entrance. When they were close enough to be addressed, two guards came from either side, and barred their way. Both wore green armor with silver tracings, and carried large poleaxes. "State your business with the king," one of them commanded.

At this, Zelos stepped forward. "I am the great Zelos Wilder, returned from my mission. My companions and I are here to report our success to the king."

"Ah yes, Lord Zelos," the guard acknowledged. "Please come in." He then stepped up to the door and shouted, "Hey Joe! Open the gates!"

"Was Zelos really put in charge of the mission?" Lloyd whispered.

"Only officially," Sheena mentioned. "Shortly after we left, he put all the responsibility on everyone but himself. He gave us all ridiculous promotions. Genis became the 'master chef', Raine was called the 'gorgeous healer', and I was the 'voluptuous tactician, guide, and whatever else he wanted to throw on me'."

"That sounds a lot more believable than him taking charge."

The doors swung open and Lloyd was yet again amazed by what he saw. The floor was made of finely polished marble, with pillars that seemed to reach upward forever. And at the end of the room, sitting on a very large and comfortable looking throne, was a man. He wore a scarlet robe, so thick and heavy, it was a wonder he showed no sign of being overheated. He stared down at them with a pair of deep, searching, brown eyes. At first, he looked bored, as though he had heard whatever they were going to say hundreds of times before. But then, as he took notice as to who was approaching him, he rose and smiled happily.

"Regal, my dear friend," he said in a kind and informal manner, "It is good to see you alive. For a short while I feared I would only receive you in a casket."

"You may have if things had gone the way I had wanted them to originally go," Regal stated gravely, "But I like this way much better."

"Since when is it your style to speak so cryptically?" the King asked. Then noticing the look in Regal's eyes, he understood. "So, it turned out she was dead I'd take it. I'm sorry my friend."

"She wasn't dead, she was far worse than that."

"If it's not too painful, I would hear of what happened."

Regal told his tale in full to the King, and afterwards there was a moment of deathly silence. Then the King spoke again, "You were a fool to act as you did, but you know that much. If there is anything I can do, you need only ask."

"Then could you loan us a few thousand soldiers?" Lloyd asked, not realizing he had spoken out of turn.

"Who are you to make such a bold request?" the King asked, glaring at him.

"My name is Lloyd Aurion, your Highness."

"Aurion… the name is familiar too me. There was once a knight in my father's service by that name, though it was only for a short while. What do you have to do with all of this?"

"I was a slave at the Desian Empire's main fortress, The Human Ranch. I escaped with Regal as well as my friend, Presea."

"I see, well if Regal has befriended you, then I am certain you are worth trusting. Tell me, why do want me to supply you with Tethe'alla's soldiers?"

"Personal reasons."

"Revenge then? Your request is denied."

"Why?"

"Because, Regal's friend or not, I cannot simply give soldiers away to any man who has a problem that can be solved only through force. If I did so, I would not have enough soldiers to wage war with Flanoir."

"You should be more worried about the Desians than your neighbor to the south."

"The Desian Empire has performed no act of war against Tethe'alla in thousands of years, what good would it do me to wage war with them?"

"If I may ask your Highness, when did you last receive word or tribute from Iselia?" Sheena asked.

"It would have been nearly four years by now. Some scouts checked the area, but it was destroyed. We suspected bandits, though we never found them. What does that have to do with this?"

"I am from Iselia," Lloyd announced. "I was taken into slavery almost four years ago. The Desians destroyed my home. Does that count as an act of war?"

The King's face went from questioning, to horrified realization, then to calm and decisive. "It unfortunately does… I have very few troops to spare, but I can supply you with three legions of regular infantry. You said your name was Lloyd, correct? I will place you in command of this force. Among them you shall have several military advisors, you are to take their guidance into account. They will be ready to march by the end of the month."

"Why so long?"

"It will take them that long to get here from the front line, and that's if they march double time the whole way. Continuing, you who rescued Regal from the Desians, your new orders are to escort him to his home in Altimira."

"Actually," Regal interrupted, "I intend to go to war with Lloyd. I also have a few minor loose ends to tie up."

"Very well, then they shall act as your bodyguards. If there is nothing else, you may leave me."

After they had exited the palace and had left the main courtyard, everyone but Lloyd showed a great deal of dissatisfaction for what had happened. "This is shear insanity," Sheena remarked. "How does he expect us to even survive a skirmish against the Desians with those kind of numbers?"

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"He's only giving us three legions," Genis explained. "One legion consists of one thousand five hundred soldiers. We've only got five thousand five hundred against over two hundred thousand Desians!"

"What! He made it sound like a small number, but I was expecting at least something around a hundred thousand. This isn't looking very good. We need more fighters, but where are we going to find them?"

"We could try the arena," Regal suggested. "The fighters who compete there are extremely capable, and if I recall properly, there were a great number of competitors there."

"What makes you think they'd be willing to help us?" Genis inquired.

"The Arena Code. It's been around since as far as I can remember. I used to compete when I was a few years younger. I was even offered a chance to face the champion of the time once though I declined. But the important thing is the code. It states that whoever is champion, commands the respect and obedience of the lower fighters. In the past this code has been used to move the warriors of the arena onto real battlefields. Those were always small battles, not the kind of lengthy campaign we may find ourselves in but they would probably still follow into such a conflict."

"So we are to expect a bunch of arena fighters to lay there lives on the line, and all for some code of honor?" Raine queried pessimistically. "It sounds like a waste of time."

"The fighters have always had a fierce sense of honor. In reality, that is what they fight for, the money they make is only a small bonus."

"About how many fighters are there?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

"The last time I was there, there were maybe ninety thousand, all ready to fight."

"It would certainly help our numbers," Sheena spoke what they all thought. "It would be a good opportunity for you to work on your swordsmanship."

"Then I guess it's decided," Lloyd stated. Then, he looked around, and he noticed something was wrong. "Where'd Capricorn go?"

"She said she was gonna go find a bar," Zelos mentioned. "You were zoned out at the time."

"Do you think we should tell her about the meeting?" Colette asked.

"It would not be wise," Raine cautioned. "If we tell her of our plans, she could find a way to act against them. I still don't see why you keep her around."

"It's because we might be able to keep her out of this," Lloyd explained. "If we can keep her here, she can't get in our way when we don't need her to."

"So we're going to leave her behind," Raine understood. "But what's to stop her from following us?"

"Herself I suppose. I never really gave it that much thought."

"This is going to be a nucience."

"We'll worry about that when we need to," Lloyd decided happily. "Now, which way to the arena?"

AN: And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Now, go and review please. See you at Ch. 12: The Arena. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and happy whatever else I didn't mention. Laters!


	12. Ch12 The Arena

AN: Well boys and girls, it's that time again. It's time to sit down, grab a can glass or bottle of your favorite drink, and read a chapter of a story written by me. Either that or it's time to rally up against the oppressors and take over the world… I think I'll save that for later. I really don't have time for world domination right now.

Anyways, thanks to my reviewers. You guys know how to make me feel like I'm doing this well. Okay then, read it, enjoy it, and if you're happy and you know it, or not, review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. But I'm working on that. Yep, someday, when brownies rule the universe, I'll own Tales of Symphonia. GO BROWNIES!

Ch. 12 The Arena

The arena was an enormous building. It was a giant, circular coliseum like structure, held up by pillars the size of large houses. On these pillars were etched the names of former champions who had seen their days of glory, and honorably stepped down once they were defeated. The names were everywhere. There were so many, that even if Lloyd had started reading them at that very moment, he would never be able to finish.

"Amazing!" he remarked, running his hand across the names of "Qel The Pincer," and "Jorak Oxarm." "How many are there?"

"Too many to count," Regal stated. "You could try, but then you wouldn't get anywhere."

They continued on, into the arena's lobby area. At the front desk, the receptionist asked them, "Here to watch some fights? You can get your tickets over at the counter to your right."

"Actually, I'm here to sign up to be a fighter," Lloyd replied, stepping forward.

"Very well then sir. Can I have your name please?"

"Lloyd Aurion."

"Alright Mr. Aurion, the waiting room is over to the left," the receptionist explained. "If you go in there, you'll find the other fighters who are here today. The average pay for each victory is 300 gald for beginners. If you advance further up the ranks, your pay will increase. The top amount is 3,000,000 gald, which is only paid to the champion. Now then, how can I help the rest of you?"

"We are Mr. Aurion," Raine explained.

"I'm sorry, but participants and their coaches only."

"Well then call them his coaches," Zelos stepped in, "and call me whatever you like."

"Sorry handsome, but I'm married," the receptionist politely turned him down. "I'll just put you down as one of his coaches also."

The waiting room for the fighters was more like a bar than anything else. The entire room was dimly lit and everything was loud. At the tables, warriors from all across the world sat around in groups or alone. Some were participating in small contests of strength, others played drinking games, and some were betting on who would win the next match. But most were watching the match from the window at the far side of the room.

Then, sitting at a small table near the door they had just come from, a man in a tattered old cloak caught Lloyd's attention. "You there! Boy!" he yelled out.

"Who, me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, you. Come here, have a seat," the man invited.

"There aren't enough chairs for my friends at this table though," Lloyd noticed.

"Good point, follow me," and with that he got up from the chair he was sitting at, and walked over to a much larger table, which was being occupied by several very large, brutish looking men with axes. "Bugs," the man addressed one of them.

"Oh… 'Ello Mr. Grisma, 'ow can I… 'elp you today?" one particularly dumbfounded looking man asked, sheepishly.

"You can start by giving me a table so my guests and I have room to sit," the man named Grisma replied.

"Uh… sure thing sir. C'mon boys, let's find anoder one," and they all got up and walked away.

Grisma sat down in a chair and motioned them to do the same. "You're new here, aren't you?" he asked Lloyd.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"As you may have already guessed, I'm called Grisma."

"And I'm Lloyd."

"The way those men cowered at your presence, one would think that you were the current champion," Regal mentioned.

"Ha ha ha," Grisma laughed as though it were some joke. "Me, the champion, that's great. But no, I'm just a man who's beaten up a few guys. I tried to fight the last champion once, that guy was an animal. I'd hate to fight the one who beat him."

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked.

"His name is Botta, and if the last champ was an animal, then he must be a demon."

"Then I guess I'll just have to be stronger than a demon," Lloyd replied.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" this time Grisma was really laughing. "You intend to defeat Botta, Arena Champion? Well that would be a sight. But before you do dethrone him, let me tell you how things are done around here."

"Sure, it can't hurt."

"Good, you've got some sense, you'll need it. First off, if you intend to challenge someone to a fight they must be either equal to you in prestige, or they must be below you. This of course means that you can _never challenge Botta._ Instead, he must challenge you. Since you are new however you cannot challenge anyone, except of course of the lowest of us, Bugs. Bugs has never won a match, so he is the lowest, and the only one you can challenge. If you beat him, you may challenge the next best, and so on in the like, at least until you're the number two."

"Why is he called Bugs?" Genis asked.

"He never baths," Grisma remarked. "Back to basics now. Challenging is simple, you must simply go up to someone and ask them to step into the arena with you. This is always seen as a challenge. When two warriors step in, it is for a fight. Killing is strictly prohibited, unless both warriors agree to a death match. There is no honor in death, and even in a death match the dead warrior loses all honor. And also, for death matches, the challenging rules are dropped, you may challenge whomever you like, including Botta. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good, then let's cover the final rule. To win a match, your opponent must surrender. You can beat them all you like with your weapon but they have to admit that they have had enough, or for the stubborn ones, they have to be knocked out. But like I said before, in a normal match you are not aloud to kill. You can find some materials to make your weapons less lethal over at the bar. You'd be surprised what the barkeeper has back there. And I think that's it. If you remember all of that, you've got nothing to worry about, except for losing of course. You can make your first challenge whenever you're not busy. And also," he extended his hand, "welcome to the arena."

"Thanks Grisma, hope I get to challenge you sometime," Lloyd shook his hand and they departed, leaving Grisma to his own thoughts.

"_Sorry boy, but I'll be the one challenging you, when you're ready."_ Grisma thought as his hope walked away to flourish.

…10 minutes later…

The actual arena, the miniature battlefield where warriors tested their strength against one another, was little more than a pit of packed down sand, surrounded by rows and rows of stands, all filled with various spectators. The only things special about it were the two men standing at opposite ends.

Lloyd looked across at Bugs. He was a big man with a scruffy patch of black hair on his head and more muscles than anyone Lloyd had seen before. His clothing amounted to a loincloth and boots. In his right hand, he carried a giant hammer. It was big enough to smash boulders some would say. It was clear that Bugs had no shortage of strength.

From the side, a gong tolled out the matches start. Lloyd ran headlong at Bugs, who was simply standing there. Lloyd didn't care; maybe Bugs' weakness was that he had a terrible case of nerves when it came to large crowds. He drew out Gale and Thunder, which had been wrapped in a sticky material called tape, causing the blades to be blunt. He continued to charge closer and closer and just when he was about to strike and claim the match, he was blasted off his feet by a rain of sand. Lloyd got up and charged again, but this time when he got at about the same range he had been before, he jumped back, and he saw what had hit him.

Bugs smashed his hammer into the ground and caused a thick sheet of sand to blast up exactly where Lloyd had been. That explained that. Lloyd charged in again, this time rolling to the side to avoid the sand blast and hacked away at Bugs. He managed a few good hits when suddenly, Thunder shocked him, causing him to let go mid-swing, and the scimitar went flying.

Bugs took the moment to strike out again at Lloyd, this time with a horizontal swing that would've crushed Lloyd's arm and ribcage had it connected but Lloyd ducked out of the way and rolled back. He took the moment to see what he had left to fight with. He was down to Gale, and he was up against a giant of a man, carrying a hammer as big as Regal. Lloyd just smiled.

"Better make this fast," he mumbled under his breath,_ "or Gale might choose to sit out too."_

He ran headlong towards Bugs and, just as the hammer came down, Lloyd jumped clear over, landing on Bugs' back, and smashed the back of his head with the basket hilt of the rapier. Bugs fell with a great THUD! Lloyd kicked him lightly to see if he was ok, but he didn't get up. Bugs was out cold. The gong sounded again, and Lloyd snapped back into reality and the roaring crowds. They were all cheering for his victory. It gave him a feeling of being larger than life. And he liked it.

…7 minutes later…

Lloyd was happily celebrating with his friends. He had won and they were all in a jovial mood. Then along came Grisma. He wore a scowl on his face that could make fresh milk go sour.

"I suppose you think you did something worth being proud of," he stated in a very stern manner.

"I won, didn't I?" Lloyd called back. "Sit down, have a drink, join us."

Grisma smiled for a moment, then he sat down. At first, he seemed like he had accepted the offer, but the truth came out when he punched Lloyd square in the jaw, and sent him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Lloyd questioned, his anger nearly overflowing.

"That was a reminder," Grisma stated.

"A reminder of what?"

"A reminder that you are not the best. You have done nothing to be proud of. You beat Bugs, and no one cares! He's nothing; he couldn't fight his way out of a salad, much less a real fight. Now you listen boy, you got a chance to go far. You're young and strong, and you could go the distance here. But you won't get halfway if you think that a minor victory against an over-sized ant is something to be proud of."

"Yeah, but even the smallest victory is worth something right?"

"Not here. Here what matters is who is at the top, and who is at the bottom. The man on top is the guy that everyone aspires to be, the man on the bottom is just the first small step towards that aspiration. You've taken the first small step, don't forget, you still have a long list of names to scratch off the list before you're the new champion."

Lloyd thought about this for a moment, and he understood what Grisma was saying. He was still one small man, and he couldn't do anything yet. He hadn't won the title of Arena Champion yet. And it would take many fights, that would test his limits.

"Then I'd better scratch off a few more names. Who's next on the list?"

Grisma smiled, "That would be Tenpa."

"Point me to him."

…5 hours later…

"I am beat!" Lloyd exclaimed. The sun was sinking low on the horizon as he and the others walked out of the arena entrance.

"At least you're walking away with a nice little purse full of gald," Zelos joked.

"Y' know, I think that is the first intelligent thing I've heard from you in a while," Sheena elbowed him.

"You mean to say you haven't been listening to my words of wisdom. I've been spouting them out for ages."

"Good thing Grisma isn't here to see me laughing at this," Lloyd chuckled, "or he'd probably throw me into a wall!"

"Would he now?" came Grisma's voice from right behind them.

"Ahh!" Lloyd jumped right out of his skin. "Jeez, what's with the sneaking around?"

"I wasn't sneaking, you just weren't paying attention," Grisma replied nonchalantly. "But that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to tell you that you did alright for your first day. But don't think I'm going to stop kicking you around. You still have a long road ahead, and I'm going to see you through it, or kill you while trying."

"Gee, that almost sounded like a compliment, but now I think it was a threat," Lloyd joked.

"Maybe it was both," Grisma said musingly. "I'll see you tomorrow boy. The arena opens at dawn. If you're not there an hour before then, I'll make you wish I were just throwing you into walls." And without another word, Grisma walked away.

"I think I've just found a dangerous friend, or a very friendly enemy," Lloyd laughed. "Whatever. Hey, I just thought of something! How did Bugs do that thing with the sand? If I can do something like that, I'd at least have an extra surprise for my opponents."

"He focused the shock wave emitted by his hammer downwards at a 72.2396 angle," Presea answered instantly. "It is possible for you to perform a similar technique. However, you would have to be able to hit the ground at the exact angle and use a precise amount of power. The wrong combination of strike angle and power could potentially cause a backfire and the blast could hit nothing, or it could hit you. I would recommend that you refrain from attempting it in actual combat until you can perform it flawlessly."

"How would I do it?" Lloyd asked.

"If you hit the ground with the right amount of force at a 72.2396 angle with the basket hilt on Gale, you should be able to perform the technique. However, I don't know the exact amount of power you would have to exert to perform the technique."

"Well can I at least get an approximate?"

"I'm not 100 percent certain, but I believe the number you are looking for is between 10 and 3,000 kilos. That is unfortunately the best assumption that I can make without seeing the attack a few more times."

"It's a start, but I didn't understand it very well," Lloyd admitted. "Can I get that in a language I understand?"

"Basically, you need to hit the ground really hard at just the right angle," Genis put it as simply as it could get.

"That, I understood," then out of nowhere Lloyd gave out a great yawn. "I'm tired. Anyone know where I can find a bed?"

"You can stay with me," Sheena offered. "I've got a safe house just a few miles away."

"Sounds good."

"It is getting rather late," Regal noted. "I have an apartment in the upper class district. If the rest of you have nowhere else to go, I have plenty of rooms."

"I'm good," Zelos declined. "I'm gonna hit the bars. If I run into Capricorn, I'll offer her a stay at my place."

"Then it's settled," Raine concluded. "The rest of us will stay with Regal. We'll see you here before dawn."

As they all went their separate ways, Lloyd smiled at Sheena. "I don't suppose there's any special meaning in you only giving me an offer to stay at your place?"

"Definitely not!" Sheena replied, kissing him on the cheek. "I take all the cute boys who save my life home with me. The fact that I love you has absolutely nothing to do with it."

…20 minutes later…

They had climbed the third ladder in a large building. This was the Meltokio Safe House, setup by the people of Mizuho many decades ago, when the buildings old uses had come to an end. It was now a simple home away from home. It had all the basics of a house but in a more cramped space. It even had a balcony surrounding it from all sides.

"It makes for a good look-out station, you can see the entire city and a few good miles off," Sheena was explaining. "The funny thing is that this place used to be a church. It wasn't a very popular religion and it died off about a century ago. But the building is pretty sturdy and people leave it alone, so it's a perfect safe house."

Lloyd walked through the room and out onto the balcony. Out there, he looked out on the city below. "It's perfect!" he exclaimed. "The only place bigger than this one is the palace."

Sheena stepped out and wrapped her arm around him. "Yeah, we're so high up, people don't really notice." She then turned her attention to the west. The sun was setting, painting the sky various hues of purple and gold. "I love being here this time of day…"

Lloyd looked over and nodded his agreement. "Yeah. It's almost just like that beach, only this places beauty is different. But either way, it's not you."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted something," she smiled at him.

"A meal would be nice," Lloyd laughed, "fighting twelve guys with barely five minutes in between each makes me hungry."

"I should teach you how to cook sometime," Sheena punched him in the arm playfully. "I'll see if there's anything in the meat cabinet."

And so their first day in Meltokio ended. They had survived both the political and the physical arenas of the city and everyone had been run ragged. Except that is for Capricorn…

AN: I think I'll close up there. I'm just gonna leave you with that minor cliffhanger, and go eat dinner. If you would be so kind as to review I would appreciate it greatly. Also, if you like my writing and feel like checking out something a little new, please check out my newest work "In The City." It's an AU ToS story, in which life is crap for everyone in a city that has almost run out of all hope. As years pass and life changes for Lloyd and Sheena, how will their love survive? Their only hope lies where they can't go, out beyond the city. Please check it out and review it. Other than that I'll see you next time at Ch. 13: The Party. Laters!


	13. Ch13 The Good Old Days

AN: Before I let you start reading this chapter, I have one quick announcement. After much deliberation, I have decided to cancel my original chapter 13 title, and most of the story that would have been in that chapter. I just didn't have any use for it; it would have gotten in the way of the story.

Other than that, all I have to say right now is thank you to my reviewers; I always like receiving your comments. Now you people know how this routine goes so I won't say it again. That's right, this is the last time I say it but it still counts for all future chapters. Read it, enjoy it, and then eat a cookie and review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I don't know anyone who does. And to top it all off, I never will. I'd consider that sad, but most people probably don't also.

Ch. 13 The Good Old Days

Capricorn sat on a wooden stool, in one of the best bars she had ever been in. The atmosphere was friendly and happy, the music played by the band in the corner was excellent, and the barkeeper knew how to make some very good drinks. This was her kind of place. Despite the noise and laughter, she always seemed to think more clearly with a drink in her hand. And right now her thoughts were focused on a man she cared for more than herself, and the man who could obtain the means to end him.

_"If he managed to sway the king, he could very well have his army before the end of this year,"_ she reminded herself. _"That, put in with the awakening of his exsphere, could very well be the doom of the empire, and more importantly for Lord Forcystus…I can't be thinking about that now, I need to figure out a way to stop him. I could try just killing him right out, it'd certainly be the most direct approach. No, Sheena would hunt me to the very edge of Syphonia if I did that. That and if authorities trace me to his death quickly enough, it could be difficult to even make it back up north. With any luck, I'm worrying over nothing. I don't even know how things turned out with the king. I knew I should have stayed with them a little longer… But then I may not have found this place."_

As she was thinking about her dilemma, she didn't notice Zelos enter the bar and take a seat next to her. "Hey, Barkeep, gimme a Red Headed Slut!" he shouted over to the barkeeper.

"Right, just give me a minute," came the cheerful voice of the man behind the bar.

"They send you to keep an eye on me?" she inquired to Zelos.

"Nah, I come here all the time," he replied. "I did mention to them that I'd set you up with a place to stay. There're plenty of empty guest rooms at my place if you care to take one."

"As long as I don't have to pay," she laughed. "So how did your audience with the king turn out?"

"Not as well as it could have," he admitted. "He only gave us about five thousand. Lloyd's workin' on getting more though. With any luck, we'll be ready to go by spring."

"You're going along when he leaves again?" she asked.

"Yup, Regal's goin' so I've been ordered to. It's the same with Raine, Genis, and Colette."

"And Sheena would back Lloyd in just about anything. What's his next move anyways?"

"He's fighting in the arena. If he can earn the title of "Arena Champion," he can basically order every fighter there to war. It'd give him a few extra men on the field if it works."

"How many is a few?"

"About ninety to a hundred thousand. Why are you so interested?"

"You know about my mission. But more importantly, I can't let him threaten Lord Forcystus. I'll kill him first."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Nope, I ain't gonna do nuthin' about it. I don't care much about politics, or conspiracies. I just wanna have a good time."

"But you know that I'm gonna try and use this information against Lloyd. So why answer my questions?"

"I don't really care what you do. What Lloyd's doin' seems right to me, but right and wrong are different everywhere. So the way I see it, the only way to be right is to stay in between."

After a few more hours (and a lot more drinks) the bar closed down for the night, they went to Zelos' mansion. It was a fairly large structure, to Capricorn it looked to be about the size of three barracks back at The Human Ranch. A few minutes later she found herself in a soft bed, under warm blankets, and with a feathery pillow holding her head.

_"I guess that decides it for me,"_ she thought, as sleep began to take her. _"I'll let the arena beat him out for me. His exsphere is still going to take time to fully awaken, and he can barely even hold those swords much less use them. He won't get too far up the ranks. That'll buy me some time at least."_

Just then, before she fell into slumber, she thought of one final thing. She thought of her master. She thought of Forcystus…

…Change View: Forcystus…

It was cold that night, winter would be coming soon. Forcystus stood on the battlements of the Human Ranch. He liked it up there at night, the watchmen didn't disturb him and it gave him time to think of things. He hadn't had a lot of time for that in a very long while.

Much had happened in the past few months, it had been hectic for everyone. First there had been the prisoner escape, which had resulted in the loss of both Angelus Projects, followed by the disappearance of the swords he had paid so much gald for. And now, to add more problems, many of the slaves were growing rebellious. They were questioning orders, picking fights with the guards, there had even been a few unsuccessful escape attempts. The only good news he had received in a long time was the destruction of Mizuho. It seemed as though for every thorn he pulled from his side, another ten found their way into his foot.

He looked now at his left arm. The metal casing that held the recovering limb reminded him of the glorious days when he was a great warrior, a man to be feared even by his allies. It reminded him of a time when he could make an entire city fall without even having to draw his blades.

Those were the days known to many Desians as "The Great Expansion." Those were the days when the Desian Empire was beginning to realize its manifest destiny. It was common knowledge to all citizens of the empire that their banner would one day be waved above every castle of every nation. These were the days when the Desian Empire began to conquer the world.

Back then, Forcystus had only been a commander. He had his forces, which he commanded with great skill and precision. He had his servants, all conquered and forced away from their families. But his true prizes were his swords. A simple pair of steel blades, but in his hands they were known for the deaths they had caused.

He remembered those days well. He remembered how he set fire to the village of Luin, turning it to the pile of rubble that it was today. He could hear the screaming villagers of Ozzette clear as bells. He remembered everything right down to the finest detail.

Those were the days of expansion, the days when the Desians were beginning to take the world that was theirs by right. Those were the days of Agnos, the last great ruler of the Desian Empire.

Agnos had been a great warrior in his own time. He had slain many humans in his days and had begun the great expansion. He had ruled well, showing kindness towards his people, and bringing death to all his enemies… with the exception of Forcystus.

Forcystus had always wanted to rule, but he knew he couldn't take the throne while Agnos was alive. He challenged Agnos to a duel and killed him at the cost of his blades and his left arm. Now his arm was kept in a recovery device, healing, waiting for the coming day when he would be able to release it from its golden prison.

He remembered how the doctors had told him that he would have to take it easy for a few decades. After all, it took time to remake a limb, even with the Mana Regenerator. He had done as they had said for fifty-seven years, and even after all that time, his arm was still healing. He had grown impatient by this point; he was ready to recommence the Great Expansion. He decided to cross the border to Tethe'alla.

A week after crossing the borders, he had come to a small village. There were no soldiers, no town militia, this was going to be just like before. But after the slaughter at the village, which he later learned had been called Iselia, Forcystus felt tired. For some unexpected reason, the simple raid had drained a great deal of his strength. He learned later on that the Mana Regenerator had drained mana directly form his body, as a way to continue its work at the same pace it had been going at for all of that time. It hadn't helped that he had to put that human with the swords in a place befitting an inferior being.

As the memories flooded through his mind, he looked again at his left arm, incased in the Mana Regenerator. It wouldn't be long now, he could feel his new fingers, could nearly will them to move. Another few months, and he would be ready. But he wasn't aware of what else would be coming, or that it would bring much that he sought and more that he feared.

AN: Alright then, I deem this chapter complete… or at least this is a good point to end it. Now two more things. One, it is my nephew's birthday today, and for this reason, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jake, my two year-old nephew… I still need to find a good present for him. Any ideas folk?

And the other thing… oh yeah, I remember now. Review please. You know I like it when you review. Now do it… or I'll send Chuck Noriss after you. (Please note that I don't own Chuck Noriss, and can't really have him come after you… I just wanted to say it.) Now review… before I think of some other ridiculous, empty threat. Seeya next time at Ch. 14: The Big Match. Laters!


	14. Ch14 The Big Match

AN: Well, it's been another while, but I'm back again. And I brought along another chapter! Praise me… now please. Okay don't, but you'll live to regret it. Someday, when cookies eat people, you'll wish you had praised me and not caused the odd string of events that brought about the age of the cookie!

Thank you reviewers for… reviewing. I always spare you people from my life-ruining duties. I don't know why though. I'll just say it's my way of thanking you in a nonverbal way.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is probably owned by some rich people in Japan. I am not rich, nor am I in Japan. It is therefore safe to assume that I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Ch. 14 The Big Match

Lloyd staggered through the door, back into the waiting room, beaten and bruised like he'd never been before. The pain reminded him of a time when he had been whipped at the Human Ranch for stealing some extra bread. He'd taken a severe beating that time also, but it was nothing like this one. He found his seat at the table where he and his friends sat everyday, and fell into it.

"That looked painful," Genis mentioned between bites of pie. "You okay?"

"I'm alive, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not right now," he replied, clutching his side. It even hurt to talk.

"I don't think I can heal this one entirely," Raine mentioned, checking his wounds. "But I suppose you want to be ready to fight in the next five minutes, right?"

"You'd be better off not fighting anymore today," came Grisma's voice from behind, as it always did.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "I thought that guy was only number one hundred, I've still got ninety-eight to go before I have even a chance against Botta, right?"

"Actually, your time is up," Grisma replied. "Botta's coming in tomorrow, and he's probably coming for a fight. So, you'd be better off just resting for the rest of today. You'll need to be at your best tomorrow, just incase he challenges you."

"Do you really think he'd challenge me?" Lloyd inquired.

"Can't say for certain," he admitted, "but Botta only challenges fighters in the top hundred, so you've got a chance."

"That's reason enough for me," Lloyd declared. "How long will it take you to put me back together, Professor?"

Raine continued to study his various welts cuts and bruises and finally gave an estimate, "Ten minutes, and you'll be fine by tomorrow morning. But that's only if you relax. If you take another beating like this, I may not be able to heal you properly."

"I've been wanting a day off anyways," he replied nonchalantly.

After Raine finished tending to his wounds, they went their separate ways as they always did. Lloyd and Sheena went to the safe house, Raine and Genis stayed to watch some fights. Regal left for his home office, where he could manage his company and shift portions of his resources to providing food and equipment for the possibly lengthy war that they would soon wage. Presea was helping Regal by keeping his many documents organized. Regal often commented that she would make for an excellent record keeper.

No one was sure where Zelos went. Sometimes, they guessed he was visiting Colette, who had fallen ill two months after they arrived in Meltokio. Other times they thought he was looking after Capricorn, since he had supposedly made that his duty since their arrival. Usually however, they just decided he was out bar hopping, and throwing out pickup lines. Whatever he did, he kept it secret.

When they got home, Lloyd and Sheena relaxed and fell into the routine they had unconsciously developed for themselves. Lloyd would sit in a chair, and think about the day's events, while Sheena would set about cooking. Today, his thoughts wandered to everything that had happened over the past five months since they first entered Meltokio. He thought about how he had to send the forces he was going to barrow from the king back to the frontline. Apparently, their orders had been to either set out with him immediately, or return to the Flanoir front immediately. Since he had yet to even get a quarter of the way up the ranks of the arena, he had no choice but to send them back.

He then remembered Colette's sudden illness. She had just passed out one day, and when they were told that she had some rare disease that only came up in every one in a million cases, they knew there was nothing they could do. Lloyd couldn't remember what the name of the sickness was, but he did remember that it was next to impossible for him to pronounce. She now stayed in a hospital ward, still wearing that foolish smile and saying stupid things that made no sense until later.

Then, he thought about Grisma, and the cruel training he had forced upon Lloyd. Every morning he forced him to run for miles, made him work himself to the bone, and chewed him out thoroughly whenever he complained. Lloyd would often feel exhausted and ragged after the brief, but intense training sessions. The only thing that let him keep going each day was Raine's healing skills. He had finally come to the conclusion that Grisma was his cruelest friend, and one day, he would have to thank him for it. Despite all of the insults and beatings he'd given out, he had turned Lloyd into an exceptional fighter in half the time it would have taken him otherwise.

The miso stew Sheena cooked that night was excellent. It could have been seen as a feast in some people's eyes, but Lloyd had grown so accustomed to her cooking that he expected it to be good. As they ate in silence, Lloyd noticed Sheena was staring at him. Not with the usual, loving gaze that mesmerized him every time, but in a more cautious manner. It was as though she had something to say, but she didn't want to say it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she admitted. "I get the feeling that Grisma's not telling us everything. It's like he doesn't want you to know something."

"I've noticed it a few times too," he agreed. "It's like every time he's talking about Botta, or anything related, he just puts up a wall. But what's he hiding?"

"A better question is why is he helping?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird," she asked, "that for nearly six months now, he's been training you like you were his apprentice, managing your fights for you, and tells you that tomorrow, you might get your chance to beat Botta? We never even met him before we walked into the waiting room the first time, and he acts like he's been with us since we first met!"

"It is a little odd I guess," he mused. "He hasn't even asked for anything in return. Who knows, maybe he just likes doing things that make him seem mysterious."

"I hope that's all," Sheena concluded. But silently, in the back of her mind, the puzzle that was Grisma was finally starting to come together. "You should probably get some sleep now. You've got a big day tomorrow," she said with a grin.

"You just figured something out, didn't you?" he asked.

"Maybe, we'll see soon enough," the grin widened.

"You can't just tell me?"

"Of course not, I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"It's not jumping to conclusions if you tell me what you're thinking," he reasoned.

"I'm still not telling you," her grin was now a teasing smile.

"Why not!" he started to whine.

"Because if I told you, then where would the fun be when it turns out that I am right? Don't worry, I'll tell you if it turns out that I was wrong."

"Can't you just tell me, so I don't have it on my mind while I'm fighting?"

"Nope."

By this point, Lloyd couldn't think of any more ways to try and get Sheena to tell him whatever it was that she had thought up, so he decided to concede and got ready for bed. When he got under the covers, he looked over at Sheena, and in an innocent voice inquired, "Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

"You'll get more than that I think," she replied with a devilish grin.

…The next day…

Lloyd was more than a little nervous that morning. He had barely managed to swallow down his breakfast and he couldn't stop fidgeting. He was worried about the possibility of fighting Botta. Sure, his odds were one in ninety nine, but that didn't ease his tension.

When he got to the arena, the atmosphere was completely different from its norm. Where there were once drinking songs and thousands of warriors, there were now only about a hundred or so and no one was in a singing mood. They all knew that one of them was going to get the beating of his life, but they also knew that it was the only chance they would get in a lifetime to reach a point that only the best could get to.

Lloyd waited with these fighters for what seemed like an eternity, or maybe just a few seconds it didn't feel like any measure of time had passed, but the waiting finally ended, Botta walked through the doors and into the waiting room. Lloyd couldn't believe what he saw. Botta looked exactly like Grisma! From the short spike haircut, to the white pants, Botta looked exactly like Grisma. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing a cloak.

Lloyd was at a complete loss for words. The man who had trained him, ran him to the bone, and beaten him into the fighter he was, was also the arena champion who Lloyd had heard nothing but praise for. Grisma was Botta.

"Who is it this year?" Botta asked. "Who do I fight this year?"

"Skip the formalities Botta," came one of the others. "Just pick your protégé so we can all watch him get crushed."

"Fine, if that's all you're here for," Botta replied. Then turning to Lloyd, he said, "Shall we then?"

"Any reason you didn't tell me who you really were?" Lloyd asked.

"I did tell you," Botta said. "Grisma's my last name."

"So why did you bother training me if you knew I wanted to beat you?"

"I'll answer that question after the fight," Botta responded. "Now, let's go. I hate it when I have to wait long for a fight."

They stepped out into the main arena and took their positions on either side. Surprisingly enough, Lloyd wasn't nervous anymore. Here he was, about to attempt the daunting task of wresting the title of Arena Champion from his own teacher, and he couldn't have been calmer if he were just watching clouds go by.

The gong sounded, and like two great storms, they crashed into each other, and the fight began. Lloyd took the early offensive, whirling his blades around like a pair of tornados, while Botta simply evaded each slash. The assault continued, each slash missing by mere fractions, and Botta didn't appear to be even trying. Was he toying with Lloyd? Had he trained him for so long, only so he could amuse himself? Lloyd was getting frustrated with his opponent, and his attention was fading.

With each attempt that failed, the next strike was sloppier, and getting progressively worse. And it wasn't helping that the swords were acting up again. Lloyd had thought he had mastered the swords weeks ago, but they were starting to feel like they first did. For nearly a month, the two swords had performed with nothing short of perfection, no changes in length or weight, not even a jolt of energy. Now they wouldn't stay the same and they were blasting his hands with their power. He could barely hold his swords, which weren't cooperating at all, and he was fighting an opponent who was dancing away from him like a clown. And to make matters even worse, the crowd was starting to laugh at him. Lloyd couldn't help but be angry.

Botta decided to start fighting at this point, and stepped to the side and let Lloyd charge straight through. Lloyd was wide open for the attack, and Botta delivered it in the form of a slash to his side. "What, you don't feel like fighting today boy?" Botta taunted him. "I thought you were going to beat me to the ground, you said so just last week."

He then kicked Lloyd hard to the lower back, sending him flying a good few meters. Lloyd got up, but with only one sword still in his hands. Gale had managed to escape, flying off to the side. It was too far away for Lloyd to try and get to it, Botta would intercept him first. But that was only if Botta tried to stop him. Lloyd rushed for the sword, hoping that Botta was still only clowning around. And it seemed that he still was. He wasn't pursuing him at least.

Lloyd realized why just before he could get to the sword. A well sized rock flew up from the ground, and smashed into his jaw knocking him backward. And Botta was right on top of him again. Another slash from his blade, and Lloyd was face down in the ground.

"Did you lose something, boy?" he asked with that taunting voice.

"My sword," Lloyd responded angrily, lifting his face from the dirt. "I didn't know you were an elf."

"Half-elf," Botta corrected. "And I see you haven't realized what you lost."

"What?"

"Think about it while I'm beating you. It'll make it easier for me to finish this."

He kicked Lloyd hard in the gut, and sent him rolling a few meters. Lloyd struggled to his feet, gasping for breath. He couldn't win like this. He needed to turn things around, or he'd never get this chance again.

The roars of the crowd were deafening in his ears. So loud, that they were splitting his head. The laughs, the booing, the yells of encouragement, they were all there, like a hammer, driving a giant chisel into his skull. Why couldn't they be quiet? Why couldn't they let him fight peacefully? Was this what it was like on a battlefield? Noise everywhere, driving you mad?

Another jaw smashing strike from Bottas' stone spell. When had he conjured that? Lloyd was flat on the ground, looking at the sky, his vision starting to narrow. He got up again, his knees starting to feel weak.

All he could see ahead of him now was Botta, charging straight for him, sword raised in a high guard. The yelling quieted for a moment, and there was only Botta. Only the stomping of his feet, the light of battle in his eyes. Lloyd took his remaining sword in a two handed grip, and planted his feet. _"Time to make a stand."_

AN: Well, I'm done with this chapter. What, you were expecting to see how Lloyd wins? Or were you expecting me to explain Bottas' motives? Yeah, I'm saving that for the next chapter. Do you want to know what happens? Well then, review, and maybe I'll get the next chapter up a little sooner. No guarantees though. See you guys later at Ch. 15: The Victory and The Aftermath. Laters!


	15. Ch15 The Victory and The Aftermath

AN: Okay, who missed me? Hmm… alright so only two of you missed me, so what! I'm still going to write this next chapter, and you're still going to read it.

Thank you to all my reviewers, and all the rest of my usual shpiel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Colette would have died. Just like in this story.

Ch. 16 The Victory and The Aftermath

Bottas' sword came down with a force capable of crushing Lloyds' shoulder, and it would have if he had stayed where he was. Instead, he rolled to the side and slashed at Bottas' ribs with his one sword. Botta was in no position to dodge the attack, and took it at its' full force, causing him to loose his balance momentarily.

That was all Lloyd needed. He planted the heel of his boot into Bottas' side and sent him sailing. He saw that Botta was trying to recover from his little flight, and chose not to give him the chance to land, no matter how awkward his landing may have been. He charged in quickly, and before he realized what he was doing, a thick sheet of sand blasted Botta farther away.

…Change view: Presea…

Presea watches the battle as it progresses and then degrades. The movements of the combatants are extremely quick, some of them too quick for normal people. But Presea is currently a machine, not a person.

Botta has kicks Lloyd with a force nearly comparable to Regals' lighter kicks. Lloyd rolls five meters. Lloyd stands up again. He takes his one sword into a two-handed grip, angling the blade at twenty degrees. Botta begins running forward. As soon as his foot hits the ground, the machine will be able to calculate his speed and rate of acceleration.

_"Let me out, I wanna see!"_ _cries the ordinary little girl within her._

_"Silence, please,"_ _replies the machine._ _"Something is happening."_

_"What is it?" the girl asks._

_"If Lloyd wins this fight, the odds of our exaction of revenge increases by at least thirty percent, bringing it up to over forty percent," the machine replies. "Now please, I must take in all variables."_

_"This is no fun," the girl whines. "Why don't I ever get to come out, it's been months since I had a chance to actually be there."_

_"You did what I needed you to do," the machine explains for the ten thousand and twelfth time. "All I needed from you was to show that hint of your existence, to allow us to get our revenge. Your fathers' life, and my being used like some puppet both stem from the same cause. Also, you get to see and hear everything. You still know what is going on."_

_"I never wanted revenge though," the girl protests. "And it's not enough to just see and hear. I want to have a say in what we do, how we act."_

_"If you get that wish, it would jeopardize our revenge," the machine reasons._

_"I already said, I don't want revenge," the girl says._

_"You are lying," the machine counters. "You are human, and one of the driving human forces is revenge. Can you really say you do not want to kill Magnius for what he has done to us?"_

_The girl pauses a moment. "But I still want to see."_

_"When all of this is done, I'll give you total control," the machine says._

_"You promise?" the girl asks._

_"I promise," the machine replies. The machine intends to keep this promise too, if the girl can do what must be done._

_"I just thought of something," the girl says. "What's your name?"_

_"I do not have a name, nor do I need one," the machine responds._

_"Everyone needs a name," the girl responds. "My name is Presea, now pick a name for yourself."_

_"If you must call me something, call me Beta," The machine doesn't have time for this, every millisecond counts right now. And Beta is a fitting name. Representing the second, better version._

_"I don't like that name," Presea says. "It doesn't sound nice."_

_"You told me to pick, now be thankful that I have amused you that much," Beta says._

_"I still don't like it," Presea replies. "How about Sarah? That's a pretty name."_

_"Very well, may I focus my attention on more important matters now?" Sarah concedes. "I still have to categorize Regals' files D through G, and I'm trying to study this match also."_

_"Fine fine," Presea says. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I just get lonely in here, all by myself."_

Back to the moment. Botta has begun to raise his second foot. All future information for the next few moments is deemed irrelevant.

The next relevant piece of data comes from Lloyd. He kicks Botta seven centimeters below the armpit with sufficient force to send Botta airborne at a speed of twenty five kilometers per hour for two meters. Lloyd then charges on a direct intercept course for Botta at a speed of ten kilometers per hour, accelerating another twenty kilometers per meter. Arriving just before Botta at the estimated location of impact, Lloyd swings his remaining sword vertically, narrowly missing Botta by three centimeters. The force behind the swing, being approximately 253 kilos, causes Lloyd to continue forward and downward, at an angle of 72.2396 degrees. At the impact point of the hilt guard, a shockwave moves through the ground, first loosening the packed down sand, then blasting it upwards, crashing into Botta, and causing him to remain in flight for another twelve meters.

"Impressive," is the only word that Sarah can find to describe what she has just seen.

"_Yay, Lloyd!" Presea yells from inside._

…Change view: Lloyd…

Botta was slightly dazed when he finally returned to solid ground but he was recovering, and the fight wasn't over. Lloyd stepped backward slowly to where Gale was laying in the sand, never taking his eyes off of Botta. Those were the only important things at the moment. Botta and the lost sword. Lloyd felt Gales' hilt with his boot and picked it up.

"What did I tell you about those techniques, Boy?" Botta asked, slightly annoyed.

"They're nothing but silly gimmicks that will never work outside of the arenas' controlled environment," Lloyd repeated the words. "But since we're in the arena, why not use what works?"

"Very true," Botta laughed. "How about we make this quick? I've hit you about five times now, you've hit me twice. I'm not going to count the gimmick. If you can hit me more than I have hit you within the next five minutes, you win."

"That means I need four points," Lloyd said. "Since you want this to be quick, sure."

Having said those words, he ran forward, blades ready, straight to Botta. The rules had changed now, this had to end quickly. Botta was running toward him also, but he was also making gestures with his hand and he was mumbling something. He was getting ready to cast a spell. Botta stopped mumbling and pointed his hand at Lloyd, and he jumped aside as a rock shot through open air exactly where his stomach had been an instant before.

Lloyd then jumped into the air, landing just behind Botta. He turned around finding himself still facing Bottas' front, and his sword preparing to strike his arm. Lloyd blocked with Thunder and slashed at his face with Gale, effectively breaking his nose.

"One," Lloyd said. He then followed up with a quick flurry of attacks to Bottas' torso. Botta blocked the attack effectively, then sidestepped, hoping to find an opening he could strike at. All he found was Thunder, smashing into his side. "And that's two."

Botta jumped back, and Lloyd didn't pursue. They stood facing each other. Botta had been in stare-downs like this before, it was a chance to judge ones opponent and try and read when, how, and from whom the next attack would come. Lloyds' posture, and grip told all, and Botta saw the outcome of the fight instantly. He would loose.

"I guess that's it then, you win," he said with a smile. Then dropping his sword, he turned to face the audience and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I SURRENDER!"

…Some time later…

"Now, I suppose you have a few questions for me," Botta said. They were sitting alone in the waiting room, which was surprisingly empty at the time. Lloyd's face was covered with mixed emotions. Pride mingled with confusion, happiness alongside dissatisfaction.

"I do," Lloyd said angrily. "Why the hell did you give up like that?"

"You were planning to fake a pincer stab at my gut," Botta explained, breaking down what he'd realized. "I'd have moved to block it by stepping back, and when your swords crossed, placing my sword in between. But like I said, it would've been a feint. Instead, you would have reversed your grip on both swords, and then strike both of my arms. I'd still be trying to block the pincer, and I'd have lost."

Lloyds' jaw was hanging in amazement. "How did you know?"

"It's a little trick I learned in my youth, and don't ask how old I am. My only answer will be too old to be young."

"That's fair, I guess. So why did you train me? Why help me beat you?"

"The first rule of being the champion is that you can't quit, you must be dethroned by another," Botta explained. "I've wanted to leave Meltokio for ten years now, and I've been forced to stay here. The battlefield calls to me. I want to find a war, and die, fighting a great enemy. I couldn't do that if I couldn't leave."

"Why not take the fighters with you, and go help down in Flanoir?" Lloyd asked.

"The war in Flanoir is not just," he reasoned. "The king is fighting for land, Flanoir has done nothing to deserve this. And I couldn't make the others fight for Flanoir, it would be treason, and we'd have to fight the kings' army. I want a war where I'm on the right side, where I know what I'm fighting for. An uncomplicated war. I suppose that's too much to ask in this day and age."

"Not entirely," Lloyd said. He then went on to explain to Botta of his plans to invade the Desian Empire. "I know I don't have things well organized yet, but I've got to kill Forcystus. And it's not just that anymore. I've been free for eight months now, and can't believe how good it feels everyday. To wake up and know that anything I do, it's for myself and anyone I choose to serve. I left friends at the Ranch, and there are slaves in other areas too. I want to give them the freedom they're owed. You want in?"

"I suppose this is exactly what I was asking for," Botta said. "I'll help you as I can, though I probably won't be useful for anything more than making corpses."

"Well, we're also going to need someone to get the other fighters in shape, especially the lower ranks," Lloyd said, smiling

"You mean Bugs will be used as something other than a human shield?" Botta smiled back.

"Well, that may be a lost cause, but it might help if they had a decent teacher," Lloyd suggested.

"I think I could find someone to do the job," Botta said.

"Really? Does he have a name?"

"Yes, he's called 'Drill Sergeant Botta."

…That evening…

Capricorn was sitting at the same stool in the same bar that she went to every night. The same drink, the same crowds, but a different yet still good music. She came here so often that she was a regular. Her informant had also become a regular.

Zelos sat down in his seat on her left and a Rum and Fizz slid into his hand.

"Lloyd won, he's the champion," he said taking a sip.

Capricorn wasn't surprised. Lloyd had shot through the ranks quickly, rarely loosing a match, and when he did loose he'd come back the next day and utterly crush his opponent. He was a natural, born to fight. And now he was the champion.

The ice in her glass shifted slightly as she stared down at it. She had no choice. She had only one option. She would have to kill Lloyd as legally as possible.

"What time does the arena open tomorrow?" she asked.

"Crack of dawn," Zelos said, also staring at his glass. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I have to," she explained. "It's to protect him."

AN: Da di dah! Chapter 15 is done! So what did you think? Please review! I tried a new style with the Presea scene and I need opinions. Be as brutally honest as you can about that part. And don't forget to comment on the rest also. See ya next time at Ch 16: The Choices She Made. Laters!


End file.
